


Пять «П»

by musmus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, POV Female Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 14:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14286657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musmus/pseuds/musmus
Summary: По мнению Гермионы, любовь ― бесполезная трата времени. Она обязательно докажет это всему миру, дайте только найти подходящую кандидатуру и… как это у Драко другие планы?!





	1. Пролог. Пять «П»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Five Fs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369801) by MizSphinx. 



«Что еще за пять «П»?» — спросите вы. Ну, пять «П» — это простейший список из пяти слов на букву П. Пять «П» — это элементарное руководство, которое мужчина (или женщина) может использовать для свиданий с противоположным полом. Вот он, список:

_\- Подыщи подходящего;_

_\- Подружись с ним;_

_\- Покорми его;_

_\- Переспи с ним;_

_\- Позабудь о нем._

Конечно, это только один из вариантов пяти «П». Многие годы поклонники списка меняли его на свой лад, особенно первые три пункта. Я встречала такие варианты, как «почувствуй его», «потрогай его», «подурачь его» и «поцелуй его». Однако независимо от того, какие новые слова включались в список, основу всегда составляли два последних пункта: «переспи с ним» и «позабудь о нем».

Без сомнений, это грубое, скорее даже омерзительное, руководство по свиданиям. Возможно, худшее в мире! Тех глупых оптимистов, которые верят в учащенное сердцебиение, бабочек в животе и любовь, этот циничный список приведет в неописуемую ярость! Не говоря уже о надеющихся на «жили долго и счастливо». Боже мой, да их кондратий хватит, когда они дойдут до пункта «позабудь о нем»! 

Увы, данный список не предназначен для вышеупомянутых личностей. Он скорее для реалистов. Для практичных, рассудительных людей, которые ведут активный образ жизни и временами нуждаются в хорошем сексе. Он также подойдет тем, кто избегает эмоциональных привязанностей или считает влюбленность пустой тратой времени. Таким образом, если вы — один из вышеперечисленных, то этот список — для вас. 

«Не слишком ли это эгоистично?» — спросите вы. И я отвечу: «А какая кому разница?» Этот список не для мягких и тактичных. Чтобы воплотить его в жизнь, вам нужно обладать поистине каменным сердцем. Только попробуйте дать слабину и задуматься о нарциссическом подтексте данного списка, как вы уже на крючке, «в отношениях», заарканены одним из вышеупомянутых «глупых оптимистов», которые искренне верят, что «он/она изменится». 

Да, такой подход эгоистичен. Циничен. Коварен. Мерзок. Но он работает! Он решает все ваши проблемы с романтикой. Зачем ждать принца на белом коне или принцессу грез? Их не существует! Эти нелепые стереотипы выдуманы теми самыми романтичными идиотами! Вместо того, чтобы жить иллюзиями, живите собственной жизнью. Наслаждайтесь ей и человеком, с которым делите постель на одну ночь. А после того, как всё закончится, забудьте обо всем и начните с самого начала.

Если вы до сих пор не верите в эффективность этого списка, позвольте мне, Гермионе Джин Грейнджер, показать вам, что он работает.


	2. Подыщи подходящего

Я уставилась на экран своего ноутбука с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. Статья, над которой я работаю, определенно хорошо пошла. Не удивлюсь, если получу звание «Журналист месяца» с её помощью. Сарказм, практичность и юмор — идеальное сочетание. Даже Джин с её наивными тошнотворными статейками про «любовь-морковь» и серьезные отношения не сможет обойти меня. На этот раз я выиграю, сучка!

Кхм. 

В любом случае, независимо от того, выиграю я или нет — а я выиграю, — я очень счастлива, что Питер одобрил мою идею. Это было нелегко. Мне пришлось донимать, умолять, требовать, даже соблазнять, пока этот упрямый Питер Мозли наконец не сдался. Уставившись своими выпученными глазёнками на мои скрещенные ноги, он облизнул губы и согласился. Извращенец.

Но что было, то было, сейчас не об этом. Написать эту статью будет не так легко, как кажется. Придется на практике проверять всё, о чем буду писать. Другими словами, я должна подыскать мужчину, подружиться с ним, покормить, переспать, а затем позабыть о нем и описать всё это для тех, кому будет не лень читать. Я на собственном примере докажу эффективность пяти «П». Я покажу миру, что любовь — для слепцов. Все эти слепые, следующие за такими же слепыми, когда-нибудь окажутся в темной, глубокой яме, в этой проклятой яме под названием любовь. Проще не придумаешь.

Если бы.

Как мне убедить массы, что любовь, исходя из моего восьмилетнего неудачного опыта, — это плохо? Что это бесполезное, злое и чересчур властное чувство, которое въедается в твою душу и разрушает тебя изнутри? Что, когда ты попадаешь в её сети, она раздевает тебя до нитки, оставляя незащищенным перед любой атакой, раны от которой останутся на всю жизнь? Что она лишает тебя независимости и способности рационально мыслить и чувствовать? 

Я моргнула и решительно отогнала прочь смутные воспоминания о Роне. Я не хочу думать о Роне. У меня слишком мало времени для этого. Мне нужно найти мужчину и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Статья должна быть закончена к началу следующего месяца, и это означает, что у меня только около четырех недель, чтобы заставить работать мой список из пяти «П».

Но где мне найти парня, который по доброй воле пойдет на такое?

Я рассмеялась про себя. О чем я думаю? Найти парня для секса так же легко, как…

— Грейнджер!

Это был Питер Мозли, главный редактор «Bewitched» — журнала, похожего на маггловский «Cosmopolitan». Он до отказа забит статьями о том, зачем нужен секс, и о том, как, где, когда и с кем можно переспать. Очень познавательный журнал, должна сказать.

— Да? — откликнулась я.

— Иди сюда, у нас новичок в команде.

Я встала, тяжело вздохнув, и бросила взгляд на моих хихикающих коллег. Как бы то ни было, я не могла их винить за это, ибо сама поступила бы точно так же. Не слишком весело быть постоянной нянечкой для стажеров. Господи, сколько вопросов они задают! Неужели я когда-то была такой же? Невозможно. Я никогда не была такой дотошной.

— Иду!

Я направилась в кабинет Питера, бурча себе под нос что-то о тупых ленивых извращенцах в качестве начальников. Войдя в его апартаменты — я назвала это апартаментами из-за примыкающих к кабинету ванной и спальни, которые были спрятаны за книжной полкой, — я обнаружила его сидящим за своим столом в шикарном, чертовски дорогом кресле. Он положил ноги на стол, скрестив лодыжки, и был занят беседой с белокурым парнем, который сидел спиной ко мне.

«О, новичок. Блондин. Выглядит ненатурально. Возможно, крашеный…»

— Мистер Мозли, — я обозначила свое присутствие.

— О, Грейнджер, — он приветствовал меня с улыбкой, которая по какой-то причине показывала только верхние зубы. Я никогда не переставала удивляться невероятному сходству Питера Мозли с дядей Гарри, Верноном. Оба были полными, с глазами-бусинками и ужасными усами, которые… которые иногда шевелились безо всякой на то причины. — Рад, что ты пришла.

— Потому что вы позвали, — мягко ответила я.

— Да-да, — он кивнул и повернулся к новенькому. Мой взгляд скользнул по светлым волосам новичка, а затем вниз. Сильные, широкие плечи. Вероятно, любитель тренажерных залов. — Грейнджер, это наш новый сотрудник…

«Кстати, почему он до сих пор не повернулся?»

— …он заменит Джерри в разделе для мужчин…

«Он что, нервничает? Может, он урод?»

— …Малфой.

— Что? — я резко вернулась к реальности, услышав фамилию.

Блондин встал, и пока он разворачивался, я прошлась взглядом по его великолепному, очевидно сшитому на заказ, серому костюму. Должно быть, стоит кучу денег…

Питер бросил на меня раздраженный взгляд:

— Ты что, оглохла? Я же сказал, что его зовут…

— Драко… — прошептала я, оказавшись лицом к лицу с повзрослевшей, улучшенной версией своего старого школьного врага. Наши взгляды встретились. Бог мой, когда он успел стать таким привлекательным? Когда?

— Грейнджер.

— …Малфой.

Я приняла решение, даже не сомневаясь в его разумности. С одного взгляда — страсть с первого взгляда, без сомнений, — я нашла парня, с которым подружусь, которого накормлю, затем пересплю с ним — о боже! — и забуду. 

Подыскать подходящего? Сделано!


	3. Подружиться или поцеловать?

В тишине мы рассматривали друг друга, а Питер Мозли бросал любопытные взгляды на нас. Драко медленно скользнул взглядом вверх-вниз по моему телу, задержавшись на мгновение на ожерелье-поясе из бисера. 

Я чувствовала, будто меня раздевают.

И не возражала.

Тьфу.

Мне стало противно от самой себя. С каких это пор я стала думать как безнадежная шлюха? Я Гермиона, черт побери, Грейнджер, мисс Чопорность. Я не должна думать о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы Драко Малфой прижал меня вон к тому столу из красного дерева, приподнял мою юбку и…

— Грейнджер, какой приятный сюрприз.

Он сказал «приятный» с таким сарказмом, что я лишь закатила глаза. Отлично, если он не желает общаться по-человечески, не стану разочаровывать.

— Возможно, для тебя это и так, — небрежно ответила я, — но я бы назвала это неудачным стечением обстоятельств.

Он приподнял бровь, и выражение его лица сразу же стало скучающим.

— Ну и что ты здесь забыла? Разве ты не должна спасать мир вместе со своими двумя ручными собачонками?

— Нет, не совсем, — я сладко улыбнулась. — Это лишь часть моей работы. Но большую часть времени, как и сегодня, я работаю журналистом и иногда помогаю обучать таких высокомерных сопляков, как ты.

На этот раз он приподнял обе брови, а затем нахмурился.

— Боже, если я буду вынужден терпеть твое общество весь день, я скорее уволюсь.

По какой-то необъяснимой причине это замечание задело меня. Ехидный, бестактный Драко Малфой был так же привычен, как солнце в летний день, и надеяться, что он изменился — бессмысленно.

— Ну и пожалуйста, — сухо ответила я. — По тебе определенно никто скучать не будет.

Я развернулась и вышла от Питера, только сейчас поняв, что тот прислушивался к разговору. Я вернулась к себе в кабинет, решив немного поработать над своим проектом, но не смогла сосредоточиться. Внезапное появление Драко Малфоя и моя необычная реакция беспокоили. Этот инцидент требовал серьезного обдумывания, а для серьезного обдумывания мне нужна была энергетическая подпитка.

Именно поэтому я купила «Три мушкетера»[1] в офисном автомате.

Тем не менее спустя час я ни на шаг не приблизилась к расшифровке этой загадки. Мне оставалось только констатировать факт: мы с Драко Малфоем смертельно ненавидели друг друга. Драко Малфой вырос и теперь выглядел сексуально, как…

— Грейнджер.

Я поперхнулась водой, которую пила, и закашлялась. Конечно же этот бессовестный мерзавец даже не соизволил похлопать меня по спине. Вместо этого он просто стоял и смотрел, как я задыхаюсь, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. Казалось, он только и ждал, когда же я наконец умру.

И, зная Малфоя, я бы и не удивилась, если оно так и было.

Наконец после нескольких экспериментальных покашливаний я подняла голову и уставилась на Малфоя своим коронным проницательным взглядом.

— Чего тебе?

— Я хочу тебя…

— Что? — я была изумлена, поражена, потрясена! Втайне даже польщена…

— …попросить провести для меня экскурсию по офису.

— О.

Молчание.

Я смотрела на него, а он — на меня, и внутри меня разливалось понимание. Мерлин, это неправильно. Почему я веду себя так по-дурацки? Что с того, что Малфой поймал за хвост удачу? Что с того, что из мелкой раздражающей сволочи он превратился в привлекательного мужчину? Разве я не должна испытывать ярость и отвращение? Разве я не должна терпеть присутствие Малфоя со спокойным, холодным равнодушием? Посмотрите на него! Кажется, я его совершенно не волную.

Должно ли это означать, что я не сильно изменилась с нашей последней встречи?

— Грейнджер.

— Что? — я быстро моргнула и вернулась в реальность.

— Экскурсия? — повторил он. — У меня не так много времени, чтобы бездельничать вместе с тобой.

Я нахмурилась.

— Зачем ты просишь меня об экскурсии? Разве ты еще не уволился?

Он устало вздохнул:

— Если бы я уволился, разве я просил бы тебя об экскурсии, Грейнджер? Не такая уж ты и умная, да?

Во мне мгновенно закипела ярость.

— Знаешь что, Малфой?

— Изнываю от нетерпения.

— Иди ты к черту со своей экскурсией.

***

В конце концов, Венди из рекламного отдела провела для него экскурсию. Тем не менее, я все еще была ответственна за его общую подготовку. Моё внимание куда-то испарилось, и я обнаружила, что убиваю время за игрой в «Косынку». У меня не слишком хорошо получалось в нее играть. Это единственная игра, которую мне еще не удалось покорить из-за её непредсказуемого поведения. Но это не имеет значения, у меня все еще есть — я посмотрела на часы — около пяти часов, чтобы стать профессионалом.

Тупой Малфой.

Ненавижу его.

Он такой засранец.

Чертовски привлекательный засранец.

Но, тем не менее, мерзкий, ни на что не годный, жалкий, отвратительный, неприятный, злобный засранец.

С великолепной задницей, должна заметить. Венди упомянула об этом, и, после тайком брошенного взгляда, я вынуждена была согласиться. Вероятно, он делал приседания, чтобы получить такую крепкую, привлекательную задницу.

Ну вот, опять я думаю как последняя шлюха.

Вздохнув, я закрыла окно «Косынки», где набрала лишь жалкие четыре очка, в то время как таймер показывал уже семьсот шестьдесят девять. Я открыла свою статью и перечитала первые несколько абзацев, а затем напечатала имя Драко рядом с выделенным курсивом «Подыщи подходящего». Тут же меня посетили сомнения относительно использования Малфоя в качестве подопытного, и я удивилась, как мне вообще это могло прийти в голову.

Почему я хочу подружиться с Малфоем, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заняться с ним сексом? Таким образом я смогу достичь основной цели моего эксперимента. Главное — доказать, что долгосрочные отношения слишком утомительны, а любовь — кость в горле. Я докажу, что забыть о человеке так же просто, как дважды два. Но смогу ли я так легко забыть о моих опытах с Драко Малфоем?

Да, конечно!

Конечно, я смогу, не так ли? Он — идеальный вариант. Не незнакомец, но и не слишком важная персона в моей жизни. Несмотря на то, что мы вместе учились и были, да и все еще являемся, врагами, я уверена, что этим можно пренебречь ради великой цели. Кроме того, я бы даже могла поделиться с ним своей теорией. А знаете, это все упростит. Заключу с ним своего рода соглашение.

Но что я от этого получу?

А вот что. Без сомнений, идея о покорении Драко Малфоя очень заманчива. Если я заставлю его забыть обо всей этой ахинее о чистокровности настолько, чтобы вставить мне…

Мерлин, я опять выражаюсь как шлюха.

Я Гермиона Джин Грейнджер, и я не шлюха. Я реалист. Это очень удачное описание секса. Чтобы мы… ну… сделали это, он должен, проще говоря, «мне вставить».

Хотя, «вставить мне» звучит так… грубо.

Восхитительно грубо.

Я ущипнула себя. Это было на меня не похоже. Совсем не похоже. Сегодня я думала о сексе больше, чем за все месяцы — восемь месяцев, — прошедшие с тех пор, как он у меня был последний раз. Я не должна себя вести как сексуально озабоченная маньячка. Мне есть, чем заняться, кроме выдумывания различных способов, как Драко Малфой может «мне вставить». Действительно! Во всем виноват Малфой!

— Грейнджер.

Легок на помине.

— Что? — рявкнула я. — Чего тебе опять, Малфой?

— Я хочу тебя…

— Что?

— …попросить показать мне, где находится факс. — И он еще имел наглость ухмыляться.

— О, — я старалась не выглядеть разочарованной, на это не было никаких причин, черт возьми. — М-м… хорошо. Пойдем.

Я сохранила статью, хотя и не слишком много к ней добавила, закрыла свой ноутбук и, игнорируя продолжительный взгляд Драко, поднялась со стула. Малфой шагнул в сторону, позволяя мне идти впереди. Пока шла, я ощущала его присутствие буквально в нескольких сантиметрах позади себя. Меня не покидало чувство, что он пожирал взглядом мою задницу. Однако я сразу же отбросила эту мысль. Даже если он и смотрел, то определенно не с одобрением. Скорее всего, искал очередной повод посмеяться над моей внешностью.

Мы подошли к двери с надписью «Электроника». Это была одна из двух комнат, в которых находились различные электронные устройства: ксероксы, принтеры, факсы, сканеры и им подобные. Так как большинство из нас были заточены в этих маленьких коробочках… э-э-э… кубиклах[2], мы не могли позволить себе роскошь держать всю эту технику на рабочих столах. Вместо этого мы вынуждены были каждый раз таскаться в комнату с электроникой, надеясь, что там нет очереди. Мы так привязались к этой маггловской технике, что почти забыли о магии.

Я показала на дверь и сказала:

— Твой факс там.

На мгновение он одарил меня странным взглядом, значение которого я не смогла расшифровать. А затем ответил:

— Открой дверь. Я хочу, чтобы ты показала мне, как он работает.

«О, ставлю на что угодно, ты уже знаешь, как», — промелькнула похотливая мысль, но я тут же отогнала её прочь.

— Это довольно легко, Малфой, — сказала я с ноткой превосходства в голосе, открыв дверь и пытаясь нашарить выключатель. — Даже высокомерный…

Не успела я договорить, как меня резко толкнули вперед. Прежде чем я успела вытащить палочку, — где была она, когда мне нужно было немного света? — мои запястья обхватили сильные, теплые руки, и я оказалась прижата спиной к двери, эффектно закрыв её. Я осталась в полной темноте. К горлу начала подступать паника.

— Что за…

Меня снова прервали, но на этот раз поцелуем. Его губы коснулись моих, а затем он поймал мою нижнюю губу и начал нежно её посасывать. Это действие сразу же избавило меня от страха, и я приоткрыла рот, слегка выдохнув от удовольствия. Он воспользовался этим, углубив поцелуй. Он дразнил своим языком мой, и я сдалась, ответив на поцелуй, наслаждаясь спокойной уверенностью целовавшего меня.

Уверенностью.

Драко.

«Драко Малфой целует меня».

Прежде, чем я успела закончить мысль, поцелуй вдруг прервался.

Дверь резко открылась, заставив меня сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы не удариться. Свет проник в комнату, и мои подозрения подтвердились: Драко смотрел на меня с довольной ухмылкой на лице.

— Знаешь, Грейнджер, целоваться с незнакомцами в темной комнате — очень неблагоразумно.

Что-то внутри меня требовало узнать, почему он меня поцеловал.

Это же что-то требовало наслать на него заклятье ватных ног за использование преимущества надо мной.

Но он исчез прежде, чем я успела что-либо сделать. Единственной моей связной мыслью было: «Вау».  
_______________

[1]«Три мушкетера» ― шоколадка от корпорации «Марс». Позиционируется как низкокалорийный шоколадный батончик для женщин (прим. пер.).  
[2]Кубикл ― рабочее место в офисе. Представляет собой одну из множества ячеек большого офисного пространства, разделённую лёгкими перегородками, не доходящими до потолка. Одна сторона остаётся открытой (частично или полностью), для обеспечения доступа (прим.пер.).


	4. Чувствуешь меня?

На следующий день я приползла на работу очень поздно и была безмерно благодарна Питеру, что его не было на месте. У меня было сильнейшее похмелье, а антипохмельное зелье, как назло, закончилось. Как зомби из фильмов про апокалипсис, я стонала каждые несколько секунд, пока брела до своего рабочего места. Мне была крайне необходима чашечка крепкого кофе с фундуком. Кофе, который я выпила дома, не помог мне проснуться ни на йоту.

— Грейнджер, дерьмово выглядишь. И изо рта у тебя дерьмом несет.

— Отвали, Малфой, — ответила я. — Окажи миру услугу и сдохни.

— От твоего драконьего дыхания я бы смог, пожалуй.

Он оставил меня в покое на некоторое время.

Положив свои сумки под стол, я прошла на кухню, чтобы приготовить себе чашечку кофе, сожалея о своей ночной прогулке с Джинни и Лавандой. Причина, по которой я решила пойти с ними в клуб, зная, что на следующий день на работу, оставалась для меня загадкой. Но я предполагала, что во всём виноват этот глупый Малфой. Нет, даже не предполагала. Я знала, что во всём виноват этот тупица.

Этот поцелуй совсем выбил меня из колеи. Я, значит, спокойно прокладывала себе путь от помощника журналиста (читай: рабыни всех, кто выше по должности) к креслу главного редактора, как вдруг, откуда ни возьмись, появился Малфой, мой давний враг, прыгнул мне на шею и поцеловал меня. И вместо того, чтобы проклясть его всеми возможными способами, я просто стояла и наслаждалась. Наслаждалась поцелуем того, кто издевался надо мной все школьные годы.

И, что еще хуже, я, без сомнений, заинтересовалась этим чудовищем.

Это было просто… нелепо, другого слова не подберешь. Просто в голове не укладывалось. И поскольку в глубине души я — человек логичный, вся эта ерунда толкнула меня в «La Perra Mala», чтобы затанцевать или запить все свои проблемы в компании Джинни и Лаванды.

На кухне, пока готовила кофе, я успела мельком глянуть на свое отражение в зеркальных дверцах серванта. Я не обратила внимания на свой внешний вид, когда выходила из дома, но сейчас отражение испугало меня. Моя прическа была в полном беспорядке: волосы торчали в разные стороны как после удара током. Макияж, который Джинни уговорила меня нанести, полностью не стерся, оставив несколько темных полос от теней на щеках. И, насколько я могла судить, блузка была надета наизнанку.

Неудивительно, что эти проклятые пуговицы было так трудно застегнуть.

Мерлин.

Я действительно дерьмово выгляжу.

Еще и Малфою в таком виде показалась.

Я издала очередной зомби-стон.

***

Несколько часов спустя, когда я уже привела себя в порядок и сидела за своим столом, я услышала:

— Зд-д-дравствуй, Герм-м-миона!

Это был Нед Фландерс. К сожалению, не тот самый набожный христианин-вдовец с двумя очаровательными маленькими сыновьями и невероятно мускулистым мультяшным телом. Всего лишь обыкновенный тощий Нед (Недворт, _Недворт!_ ) Фландерс — заместитель начальника отдела графического дизайна, страдающий от заикания. И кроме того до безумия влюбленный в меня. Я пыталась бороться с этой влюбленностью, но пока безуспешно.

Среди многих его раздражающих качеств — писклявый голос, случайные сексистские замечания, постоянное покровительственное отношение — меня больше всего бесило его сходство с Роном Уизли. Несмотря на то, что он не был рыжим и веснушчатым, он обращался со мной так же, как и парень, которого я когда-то любила, и это вызывало отвращение и выводило меня из себя. Как будто мне никогда не сбежать от воспоминаний о Роне Уизли, куда бы я ни пошла.

— Здравствуй, Нед, — рассеянно ответила я, делая вид, что занята, хотя на самом деле печатала всякую бессмыслицу вроде «фывапролджщсексуальныетрусики!#».

Я такой прилежный работник.

— К-к-как т-т-ты?

— Я в порядке, спасибо. — Я не сделала ни единой попытки осведомиться о его собственном благополучии. И это только подстегнуло его.

— Эт-т-то х-х-хорошо, — кивнул он и добавил: — Г-г-гермиона?

Боже, нет. Он опять собирается это сделать. Несмотря на бесчисленные отказы, он снова собирается пригласить меня пообедать с ним, и мне снова придется выдумывать какую-нибудь идиотскую причину отказа, вроде той, что я использовала тремя днями ранее: мою бабушку сшибло стадо овец, и мне нужно навестить её в больнице.

— Г-г-гермиона, я б-бы х-х-хотел п-п-пригласить т-тебя п-п-пообедать с-со…

— Сгинь, четырехглазый, — вдруг вмешался Малфой, подкравшись ко мне сзади. И продолжил, игнорируя бедного Неда: — Грейнджер, что за ерунду ты печатаешь? Совсем ослепла? Может, тебе действительно стоит пойти пообедать с очкариком? Вы будете отличной парой, тебе не кажется? Оба страшные и слепые.

Я не обратила внимания на слова Драко, но Нед покраснел от ярости.

— Т-т-ты! М-м-мерз-завец! Д-д-да я…

На это было больно смотреть. Всем известно, что заикам в момент смущения или ярости становится только хуже. А попытка Неда оскорбить Драко Малфоя — это трижды плохо, ибо Малфой — царь и бог оскорблений. Все это может кончиться только тем, что Нед убежит отсюда в слезах.

— Нед, — начала я, прежде чем он успел договорить, — извини, но я не могу пойти с тобой. Я… меня… э-э-э… мистер Малфой уже пригласил меня.

Лицо Неда стало напоминать помидор. Сжав кулаки, он посмотрел на нас с Малфоем, развернулся и ушел к себе. Спустя мгновение, Малфой насмешливо произнес:

— Я пригласил?

— Да, ты пригласил, — отрезала я. — А теперь пойдем, пока я не передумала.

***

Почему я это предложила? Зачем? Я что, мазохистка? Зачем я устроила себе эту пытку: целый час в компании Малфоя? Где было мое чувство самосохранения? Где-то в Тимбукту, вероятно.

Мы сидели на летней площадке «Fran’s», шикарного маггловского кафе с гигантскими ценами в меню. Конечно же, его выбрал Малфой, когда услышал, что плачу я. Да, еще одна моя безумная идея: отдать свой кошелек на растерзание аппетитам Малфоя. И ради чего? Чтобы сидеть и слушать, как Малфой поливает меня грязью, уплетая пятнадцатифунтовый сэндвич с тунцом? Ну уж нет.

Я как раз собиралась хлопнуть меню по столу, когда вспомнила о своем проекте. О моем списке из пяти «П». После того, как подружусь с мужчиной, я должна его покормить, так? Несмотря на то, что я хотела накормить его домашней едой — которую скорее бы сожгла, ибо мои способности по части кулинарии оставляли желать лучшего, — пригласить его в кафе было отличной альтернативой, безусловно. 

Но мы все еще не друзья.

Нет, мы с Малфоем никогда не подружимся. Даже предполагать бессмысленно. Но, согласно моему плану, подружиться означало всего лишь способность обменяться парой приличных выражений. И нет, эти «приличные выражения» не должны включать в себя ругательства, дешевые шуточки и грязные оскорбления. Кроме того, мы же целовались, так? Это тоже считается.

Погодите. Мы целовались. Ну… он поцеловал меня!

— Малфой, зачем ты меня поцеловал вчера?

— Что будете заказывать, сэр, мэм? — прервал официант.

— Я буду салат «Цезарь»… — начал Малфой, игнорируя меня.

Я автоматически посмотрела на цену: десять фунтов. Отлично. Он милосерден…

— …с куриной грудкой…

Напротив «с куриной грудкой» значилось: пять фунтов.

— …и черными тигровыми креветками.

Еще восемь фунтов.

Двадцать три треклятых фунта. И это он еще напитки не заказал.

— Что вы будете пить, сэр? Мы недавно добавили в меню новый сорт яблочного мартини. Он отлично сочетается с салатом, сэр. — Похоже, официант с Малфоем сговорились опустошить карманы Гермионы Грейнджер десятифунтовым яблочным мартини, который будет выпит в один присест.

— Конечно, — Малфой посмотрел на бейдж официанта, — Джеффри. К салату я буду мартини, спасибо.

Тридцать три фунта, черт возьми, и я еще ничего не заказала. Мне хотелось задушить Малфоя. У меня прямо-таки руки чесались сделать это.

— А вы, мэм? — спросил Джеффри.

Я сердито посмотрела на него:

— Только чечевичный суп.

Джеффри одарил меня улыбкой, которая означала: «Боже, да вы скупердяйка», но мне было плевать. После экстравагантного выбора Малфоя имело ли значение, что я заказала всего лишь десятифунтовый суп?

— Что будете пить?

— Воду. — Ибо вода всегда бесплатна.

— Это все, сэр, мэм?

— Да, Джеффри, это все, — резко ответила я, заметив, что Малфой открыл рот, чтобы что-то добавить.

Джеффри удалился за нашим заказом, и я перевела взгляд на Малфоя. На его лице было странное выражение — похожее на то, что я наблюдала вчера, — но оно исчезло прежде, чем я успела его расшифровать, превратившись в бесстрастное, граничащее с абсолютной скукой. Такая резкая перемена насторожила меня. Как будто Малфой… скрывал что-то. Но что?

Я приберегла это открытие на потом, чтобы иметь возможность умерить аппетиты Малфоя относительно моего кошелька. Я вспомнила вопрос, заданный мною перед приходом официанта, и повторила его.

— А не все ли равно? Тебе же понравилось, ведь так?

Я покраснела.

— Неважно, понравилось мне или нет, Малфой, вопрос в том, почему ты это сделал.

Его лицо вдруг стало серьезным. Его взгляд прожигал меня насквозь.

— Потому что я хотел этого. Всю жизнь хотел, Грейнджер.

Я была ошеломлена, потрясена и, да, чуточку обрадована его признанием…

А затем он усмехнулся:

— Ты это хотела услышать, Грейнджер? О, как трогательно. Не думал, что ты настолько жалкая. 

Удивительно, но это задело меня. Я настолько привыкла к малфоевским насмешкам, что, казалось, отрастила два дополнительных слоя кожи, которые не пропускали их. Но каким-то образом простейшее из его оскорблений все-таки до меня добралось.

Интересно, почему? Долгие годы я была объектом насмешек для многих, начиная от Малфоя, заканчивая Роном. Хотя, что касается Рона, тут все было несколько проще. Спустя какое-то время я научилась игнорировать его, ибо пришла к выводу, что Рон оскорблял меня из-за своих собственных комплексов. Его сильно задевали мои учебные и внеучебные достижения, вплоть до обиды. Таким образом, единственным выходом для него было унижать меня при любой возможности.

Что же касается Малфоя, то, казалось, в глубине души я постоянно пыталась заслужить его одобрение, но все мои усилия были тщетны. Независимо от того, что и как я делала, в десяти случаях из десяти он находил, к чему придраться. Что-то настолько ужасное, что заставляло меня чувствовать себя полным ничтожеством. Как будто я никогда ничего не добьюсь в этой жизни.

И думаю, что он прав. Я жалкая. Действительно жалкая, если все, что я хочу — это впечатлить его хоть как-нибудь… любым способом.

Я уже собралась встать и уйти, когда вернулся Джеффри с нашим заказом. Натренированными движениями он расставил еду и напитки и, закончив, кивнул в знак того, что мы можем приступать к обеду, а затем ушел. Вспомнив, что вынуждена заплатить за обед, я осталась.

***

Удивительно, но обеденный перерыв мы провели за полудружественной беседой. И как только солнце с неба не свалилось? Мы успели обсудить нейтральные темы: погоду, путешествия и даже книги (я удивилась, что Малфой и в самом деле читает). И хотя совсем без споров и оскорблений не обошлось, все же этот наш разговор значительно отличался от наших перепалок в Хогвартсе. Малфой даже рассмешил меня пару раз.

Мои надежды на использование Малфоя возродились, и когда мы возвращались обратно, я столкнулась с мыслью, что раз уж я накормила его — после того, как нашла и подружилась, — то пора бы перейти к главному — переспать с ним.

Мерлин всемилостивый, но как?

С чего начать, чтобы подтолкнуть его в этом направлении?

Спросить? «Эй, Малфой, как насчет того, чтобы пойти к тебе и заняться сексом?»

Поставить перед фактом? «Малфой, мы собираемся заняться сексом».

Потребовать? «Малфой. Секс. Прямо здесь. Немедленно!»

Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Но тогда как еще?

Соблазнить? Но как? Он только посмеется, когда узнает, а он узнает, это точно. Я не знаю…

Мои размышления прервались, когда Малфой резко схватил меня за руку и потащил в сторону темного узкого прохода неподалеку. Прежде чем я успела закричать, он прижал меня к грязной стене, вжимаясь в меня всем телом. А затем положил ладони по обе стороны от моей головы, так что наши лица оказались буквально в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Мы смотрели друг на друга, не моргая, и Драко был так близко, что я была уверена — он вот-вот меня поцелует.

Очевидно, я ждала этого. Предвидела.

Но ничего подобного. Вместо этого, не разрывая зрительного контакта, он погладил меня по щеке, мягко лаская её. Медленно, ласково, он провел пальцами по моим губам, по подбородку, спускаясь вниз по шее. Его руки нежно прошлись по всей верхней половине моего тела. Он даже коснулся груди, и я, как полная идиотка, вместо того, чтобы наорать на него и оттолкнуть, прикрыла глаза и еле слышно застонала.

Нет, это определенно не я. Настоящая Гермиона Грейнджер превратила бы Малфоя в нечто неописуемое за его дерзость. Она бы никогда не позволила Драко Малфою вытворять такое с её телом. Никогда!

И все же, когда он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мою шею, я только лишь повернула голову, чтобы помочь ему. Почему это я должна его останавливать? Я хочу Драко Малфоя прямо здесь и сейчас, возле этой грязной стены, где любой мог нас увидеть. Где-то на задворках сознания мелькнула мысль, что сейчас мне было бы легче легкого исполнить четвертый пункт моего списка, «переспи с ним».

Но как только я об этом подумала, Малфой отодвинулся от меня. Я открыла глаза и увидела на его лице то самое странное выражение. Я хотела спросить, почему он на меня так смотрит, но когда я уже почти сделала это, Малфой произнес:

— Грейнджер, я не люблю играть в игры.

Я разозлилась.

— Я не играю с тобой, Малфой! Кто из нас это начал?

Но он продолжил, будто бы и не слышал меня:

— Особенно когда проигрываю.

И, как обычно, испортив всё удовольствие, он трансгрессировал, оставив последнее слово за собой.  
_______________

[1]Нед Фландерс — персонаж мультсериала «Симпсоны» (прим. пер.).


	5. Да она сумасшедшая!

Как хорошо, что сегодня суббота, хотя бы на работу не нужно. Я бесцельно слонялась по квартире, пытаясь переделать все, до чего на неделе не дошли руки. Я находила себе все новые и новые занятия, только чтобы убить время… или занять мысли. Особенно занять мысли, ибо они постоянно возвращались к Драко и к тому, что произошло после обеда в пятницу.

Чертов придурок.

Что он имел в виду, сказав, что не любит играть в игры? Насколько я могла судить, это он первый начал всю эту ерунду с «почувствуй меня полностью». Собственно говоря, я и не была никогда инициатором этих интимных прикосновений. Да я даже не касалась его! И, тем не менее, этот надменный ублюдок вел себя так, будто это я во всем виновата.

«Я не люблю играть в игры, особенно когда проигрываю».

Особенно когда проигрывает? Эту фразу я никак не могла понять. Что он вообще теряет при этом? Рассудок, это точно. Сначала он лапает меня или запихивает свой язык мне в глотку, а потом оскорбляет или отталкивает пренебрежительно. Из крайности в крайность. Я совсем запуталась.

Перебирая одежду в шкафу, я обнаружила несколько вещей, которые вряд ли когда-нибудь еще надену, и запихнула их в большой мешок для мусора. Посмотрев на прекрасную весеннюю погоду за окном, я решила, что прогулка до местного филиала «Армии спасения»[1] будет хорошим способом отвлечься от мыслей о великолепном… нет… противном белобрысом придурке, чьи прикосновения не имели никакого права возбуждать меня.

Я как раз собиралась перебросить сумку через плечо, как услышала стук в дверь. Интересно, кто бы это мог быть? Лаванда на работе, а Джинни уехала с Симусом в Ирландию на выходные. Я открыла дверь и обнаружила за ней Рона Уизли с букетом роз.

***

После войны мы с Роном целый год встречались и еще год были помолвлены. Большую часть этого времени я любила Рона и верила, что он тоже любил меня. Но что-то пошло не так, и мы не смогли спасти даже нашу дружбу после разрыва отношений.

Думаю, что началом конца стало мое поступление в университет. После окончания Хогвартса я сразу же подала заявление в один из уважаемых магических университетов. Спустя несколько дней, я получила подтверждение о зачислении — без сомнений, из-за моего статуса героини войны — и с радостью поспешила поделиться этим с Роном, получив в ответ только безразличное пожатие плечами.

— Не вижу необходимости, Миона, — сказал он. — Разве Хогвартса недостаточно?

— Конечно, нет, Рон! — заспорила я. — Моя карьера зависит от правильного…

— Ты всегда думаешь только о себе, да? — прервал он с ноткой легкого раздражения в голосе. — О себе и о _своей_ карьере.

— Рон, не неси чушь, — отрезала я, будучи и удивленной, и раздраженной его тоном одновременно. — Как ты можешь говорить такое после того, как весь прошедший год я поддерживала тебя, пока ты пытался попасть в «Пушки Педдл»? Не то чтобы ты хоть чего-то добился на этом поприще.

Я пожалела о сказанном еще до того, как лицо Рона исказилось от боли.

Усмехнувшись, он ответил:

— Ну, я, по крайней мере, пытаюсь что-то делать, вместо того, чтобы прятаться от реальности за стенами школы.

С того момента началась наша двухдневная ссора, когда мы демонстративно избегали друг друга. Я была сильно обижена на Рона за то, что он даже посмел предположить, что я использовала учебу как предлог спрятаться от реальности, и, как последняя эгоистка, думала только о своей карьере. Возможно, это потому настолько сильно меня обидело, что он был в чем-то прав.

Тем не менее, на третий день мы помирились, и днем позже, во время ужина в хорошем ресторане, Рон сделал мне предложение. Удивленная таким неожиданным поворотом событий и помня об улыбающихся зеваках, я, запнувшись, ответила согласием. Но тем вечером во мне зародились сомнения — а нужно ли вообще выходить замуж за Рона?

Трещина в наших отношениях стала расти осенью девяносто девятого, когда начались занятия в университете. Я усердно взялась за учебу, но даже когда в этом не было особой необходимости, я делала вид, что слишком занята, чтобы уделять время Рону. Я начала бояться нашего с ним совместного будущего, особенно когда он случайно ляпнул, что хотел бы видеть меня дома с детьми, когда его наконец пригласят в «Пушки». Детей он, к слову, хотел иметь не меньше шести.

Когда же его на самом деле взяли в «Пушки Педдл», я по-настоящему испугалась. Рон начал намекать, что благодаря его растущим доходам мне можно больше не учиться. А когда я продолжила посещать занятия, стал раздражительным и чересчур придирчивым. И вот весной двухтысячного в гроб наших отношений был забит последний гвоздь. 

Сдав экзамены, я приехала к Рону — он все еще жил с родителями, — чтобы отпраздновать свою временную свободу. Войдя, как обычно, через кухонную дверь, я направилась в сторону гостиной, зная, что Рон наверху, в своей комнате. Громкие стоны и всхлипы должны были подсказать мне, что что-то не так, но в тот момент я их почему-то не услышала. 

Однако голую веснушчатую задницу Рона, двигающуюся вверх-вниз между чьих-то стройных, загорелых бедер, трудно было не заметить. Громкие стоны любовников и скрип бедного дивана в цветочек, принадлежащего миссис Уизли, решили, что их непристойный акт все же должен был быть услышан. 

Удивление сменилось яростью, и я, не задумываясь, схватила первое, что попалось под руку — здоровенную керамическую фигурку ангела, протягивающего руки к небу в безмолвной молитве, — и кинула её в направлении двигающихся тел. С характерным стуком фигурка аккуратно приземлилась где-то в районе шеи Рона. 

— Ой! Твою же мать! — вскрикнул он и, обернувшись, обнаружил меня, кипящую от ярости. Выражение его лица надо было видеть: пойман, ошеломлен, напуган…

Что было дальше, я помню смутно. Измена Рона стала ударом исподтишка, и, чтобы справиться с болью, я заставила себя забыть о ней. Если бы я стерла эти воспоминания или же как-то скрыла их с помощью магии, это бы только ухудшило ситуацию. Я одновременно хотела и забыть об этом, и запомнить этот болезненный урок на всю жизнь: не следует дарить свою любовь кому попало, чтобы избежать разрушительных и непоправимых последствий. 

И хотя этот болезненный эпизод случился несколько лет назад, я все еще не могу смотреть на Рона без ноющей боли в сердце. 

— Чего тебе? — равнодушно спросила я.

Он попытался улыбнуться.

— Миона, могу я войти?

Я скрестила руки на груди и спокойно ответила:

— Меня зовут Гермиона, и нет, ты не можешь войти. Я как раз собралась уходить.

— Почему ты всегда… — он фыркнул. — Знаешь, я пытался написать тебе с тех пор, как… ну… с тех пор, как ты ушла, но ты все время блокировала мои сообщения. А с тех пор как ты переехала, я даже не знал, где ты живешь, и ни Гарри, ни Джинни не хотели мне ничего рассказывать. 

Я нахмурилась.

— Ну и как же ты нашел меня?

Он покраснел.

— Э-э-э… неважно. Вот, держи. — Он протянул мне цветы.

С неохотой, я взяла букет, чувствуя себя предательницей за принятие этого нелепого подарка в качестве запоздалых извинений.

— Так ты позволишь мне войти?

— Я уже сказала, что нет, Рон. Я ухожу. Я уже собиралась выходить, когда ты постучал.

Он окинул взглядом мои потертые шорты и дырявую голубую рубашку, прожженную снизу.

— Куда ты уходишь?

Я буквально взорвалась от гнева. Да как он вообще смеет спрашивать? Этот изменщик! Он не имеет никакого права лезть в мою личную жизнь. У меня возникло жгучее желание выставить Рона за дверь вместе с этими проклятыми розами, послав его куда подальше. Я уже была готова высказать все, что о нем думала, когда мне на ум пришла идея получше.

— На свидание. С коллегой. _С мужчиной_.

Выражение неверия на его лице было столь провоцирующим, что я не удержалась и добавила: 

— С Драко Малфоем.

И поскольку судьба — испорченная маленькая ведьмочка, из квартиры напротив вышел белобрысый дьявол собственной персоной. До этого момента в божественное вмешательство или чудеса я не верила. Хотя, возможно, этот мерзавец заколдовал свое имя, и когда о нем говорили, он тут же появлялся. 

— Здравствуй, Крысли. А ты все так же уродлив, как я погляжу.

***

— Малфой? — Рон скривился. — Ты с Малфоем?

Это было великолепное, пьянящее чувство: наблюдать, как ненависть, ревность, отвращение и шок сменяют друг друга в глазах Рона. Смотреть, как он, разинув рот, глазеет то на меня, то на Малфоя, выглядя при этом так, как будто бы его бессовестно предали. Я наслаждалась этим чувством, жалея, что не воспользовалась таким вариантом мести раньше.

Решив поднять ставки в этой игре, я кинула цветы на пол и дернула Малфоя за руку, ласково улыбнувшись ему. Он подчинился, шагнув вперед, ко входу в мою квартиру. Будучи благодарной, что он подыграл мне, я улыбнулась еще шире и нежно коснулась рукой его подбородка. Подушечками пальцев я чувствовала короткие волоски его щетины, и это было безумно приятно. 

— Привет, милый, — ласково сказала я.

Он нагло обнял меня за талию, притянув к себе, и мое сердцебиение ускорилось. Моя грудь оказалась прижата к его, и я была уверена, что он мог почувствовать удары моего сердца. А когда он обезоруживающе улыбнулся, обнажив ровные белые зубы, я просто растеклась лужицей у его ног.

— Привет, детка. Скучала? — хрипло спросил он.

Я безнадежно, _безнадежно_ увлеклась Драко Малфоем.

— Убери от нее свои грязные лапы, хорек! — потребовал Рон, брызжа слюной и отпихивая Малфоя в сторону.

В мгновение ока очаровательная улыбка Драко превратилась в такую злобную ухмылку, какой я никогда раньше не видела. Он достал палочку, и Рон тоже. Пространство между ними буквально искрило от магии, и я шагнула к ним, разводя на безопасное расстояние друг от друга. 

— Драко, перестань. Рон, уходи, — скомандовала я.

— Что? — огрызнулся Рон. — Хорек может остаться, а я — нет?

— Да, верно, — сказала я.

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Не могу поверить, что ты спишь с Малфоем. Мерлин, Миона, да ты даже хуже, чем я когда-то. Ты действительно раздвигаешь ноги перед этим…

Я полностью развернулась к Рону, сжала руку в кулак и ударила его со всей силы. Мой кулак встретился с его лицом с характерным хрустом, и Рон отлетел в сторону, грубо приземлившись на коврик у входа. 

Мою руку пронзила острая боль. Я была практически уверена, что сломала пару костей, но моя ярость была настолько всепоглощающей, что я не обратила на это внимания. Вместо этого, мне захотелось еще сильнее ранить Рона. Так сильно, чтобы он никогда не оправился от боли. Ранить его физически было недостаточно. Я жаждала постоянной, непрекращающейся душевной боли. 

Тяжело дыша, я поддерживала ноющую правую руку левой. В голове звучал странный звон, а лицо и шея горели. 

— Убирайся. — Тон моего голоса был настолько холоден, что я сначала даже не поняла, что эти слова принадлежали мне. 

Он пробормотал откуда-то с пола:

— Стерва! Ты мне нос сломала, глупая…

Крик, вырвавшийся из моего горла, был таким неожиданным, что удивил даже меня. Я вложила в него весь свой гнев, всю боль и разочарование. Ярость и неверие в то, что я когда-то любила этого парня, и все это было напрасно. Что он оказался настолько черствым и эгоистичным, что, разбив мне сердце, явился с извинениями только через три года и, кроме того, посмел судить меня. 

— Убирайся вон! — кричала я не переставая. Мне было плевать, что на меня смотрели соседи, привлеченные шумом. Плевать, что прямо позади меня стоял Драко Малфой, оказавшийся свидетелем моего унижения. Плевать, что Рон уже убежал, обозвав меня проклятой истеричкой, а я фактически кричала на грязный серый коврик. 

Когда я слишком охрипла, чтобы кричать, почувствовала, что силы покинули меня, и чуть не упала. Однако меня поддержали сильные руки, обхватив за пояс. 

Драко.

Он пинком закрыл дверь, избавляясь от любопытных взглядов, жаждущих продолжения шоу. По-прежнему держа меня в объятьях, он развернул меня лицом к себе, но смотреть на него я не могла. Я просто не могла. 

— Гермиона.

Он сказал это так нежно, так ласково, с таким сочувствием, что я уткнулась носом ему в грудь и разрыдалась.   
_______________

[1]«Армия спасения» — международная религиозная и благотворительная организация (прим. пер.).


	6. Ни стыда ни совести

В понедельник утром я прибежала на работу с опозданием на полчаса, снова надеясь, что никто — особенно Питер — не заметил моего отсутствия. Увы, это было не так.

— Грейнджер, ты опоздала, — мрачно сказал Питер, как только я собралась сесть за свой стол. Он стоял, сложа руки, и буравил меня взглядом своих глаз-бусинок.

«Блин».

Хотя Питер Мозли, как правило, парень дружелюбный, даже несмотря на то, что порядочный наглец и извращенец, и постоянно призывает нас поддерживать «корпоративный дух», есть одна вещь, которую он ненавидит больше всего, — даже больше, чем внезапное решение пышногрудой Лайлы из бухгалтерии одеваться менее провокационно: в свободные блузки и юбки до щиколотки, — это опоздания.

Пунктуальность — это его маленький пунктик, а часам он поклоняется как какому-то божеству. У него даже есть одни из тех антикварных немецких часов, которые сделаны в девятнадцатом веке. Они — реликвия, принадлежавшая когда-то его прапрадедушке. На массивной цепочке, закрываются небольшой крышкой, крошечные цифры на циферблате сделаны из чистого золота. Питер никогда не устает хвастаться, самодовольно улыбаясь, что эта проклятая штука стоит кучу денег.

И как любой религиозный фанатик, он постоянно сорит всякими фразочками: «время не ждет», «главное — не упустить время» и, его любимая, «время — деньги». Он постоянно пересказывает историю о том, что когда-то давно они с другом, Джоном Глазго, одновременно пробовались на должность журналиста в одной компании, и он получил работу только благодаря тому, что пришел на пятнадцать минут раньше.

Он, как правило, забывает упомянуть, что эта работа была в редакции газеты, принадлежавшей его дяде. Это вполне понятно, учитывая, что история о важности такого качества, как пунктуальность, гораздо интереснее истории о семейных ценностях.

Кроме того, у него есть свой собственный безумный метод борьбы с опоздавшими: за каждую минуту опоздания ты должен задерживаться после работы на две. К примеру, сегодня я опоздала на полчаса, и это значит…

— Час, Грейнджер, — сказал он, будучи довольным, что поймал меня на месте преступления. — Даже не пытайся сбежать раньше пяти. Я проверю завтра.

Я неохотно ответила:

— Да, мистер Мозли.

Я прошла на свое рабочее место, глядя на золотые часы в его руке. Венди всегда говорила, что когда-нибудь она украдет эту проклятую штуку и разобьет её топором на мелкие кусочки, и я не могла не воображать, как делаю то же самое. Этим дурацким часам не место в нашем мире.

— Время — деньги, Грейнджер, — добавил он поучительным тоном. — Время — мудрый наставник, и ты должна научиться ценить его. Это сейчас ты молодая, — он сделал акцент на последнем слове, с вожделением разглядывая мою грудь, — да, молодая, дерзкая… сексуальная… но когда-нибудь, через много-много лет, ты оглянешься назад и поблагодаришь меня.

«Поблагодарю за лишний час на работе? Ну уж нет, мерзкий развратник!»

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнула я.

— Тебе в любом случае нет смысла раскладывать вещи, — сказал он, когда я начала рыться в сумке. — У меня есть для тебя задание.

— Какое задание? — подозрительно спросила я. Клянусь Мерлином, если он еще раз заставит меня присматривать за этим мелким противным уродцем, которого он называет собакой, я…

— Одно из тех, с которым ты отлично справишься, надеюсь, — ответил он. — В Нижнем Хогсмиде открывается новый магазин, «Шаловливая палочка». Я хочу, чтобы ты взяла интервью у владельца. Её зовут Джулия, она моя подруга. Просто хочу немного помочь ей с рекламой для начала, понимаешь? В любом случае, это лучшее, что тебе светит в ближайшее время.

Я вскочила со стула, широко улыбаясь от такой невероятной возможности. Питер Мозли может быть чрезвычайно дотошным, когда дело касается временных рамок, но он определенно знает, как это компенсировать! Я совершенно не возражаю остаться на час после работы, если я должна буду написать статью, которая будет опубликована на первой странице, сразу после содержания номера, ибо обычно именно там публикуют рекламу.

— Конечно, мистер Мозли! — ответила я с искренним энтузиазмом. Это мой шанс! Наконец-то у меня появилась возможность стать уважаемой журналисткой в этом издании, и я собиралась ухватиться за неё без раздумий. Ничто не сможет мне помешать! Никакие препятствия на моем пути…

— Малфой, опаздываешь!

«Твою мать!»

— Приношу свои извинения, мистер Мозли, — сказал человек, чье лицо не выходило у меня из мыслей все выходные. — Кровать так ласково шептала что-то мне на ухо, что я не мог ей противиться.

Питер нахмурился.

— Тогда, быть может, лишний рабочий час вместе с Грейнджер научит тебя сопротивляться сладкоголосому пению твоей кровати в дальнейшем?

Малфой кивнул, изобразив на лице серьезность:

— Будем надеяться, сэр. Будем надеяться.

— Так! — сказала я преувеличенно весело, хватая сумку и изо всех сил пытаясь избегать взгляда Малфоя. — Мне уже пора, вам не кажется, мистер Мозли? Не хочу опаздывать. В конце концов, время — деньги! 

Питер кивнул, а затем произнес то, чего я так боялась:

— Возьми с собой Малфоя. Поскольку он учится…

— О, но сэр, я не вижу ничего особо познавательного в интервью! — перебила я.

Они оба посмотрели на меня как на умалишенную. Я чувствовала, что у меня горят щеки. Для «ничто не сможет помешать мне» это было слишком. Теперь у меня появилось серьезнейшее препятствие: отвлечение внимания. И всё из-за Драко Малфоя, который прочно поселился в моих мыслях и полностью спутал их.

***

Нижний Хогсмид был недалеко от редакции «Bewitched», и поэтому мы с Малфоем решили пройтись пешком до «Шаловливой палочки». «Шаловливая палочка»? Очень странное название. Интересно, что там вообще продают? Питер, прежде чем выгнать нас из здания, расплывчато намекнул, что там продают всякие полезные безделушки. Хотя, плевать на отсутствие информации. Я в любом случае узнаю, что продает Джулия, когда попаду в магазин. И обязательно напишу потрясающую статью обо всем этом!

«Конечно, если смогу сосредоточиться на том, что будет говорить Джулия».

Я украдкой взглянула на Малфоя, молча восхищаясь, каким привлекательным он стал за эти годы. Я пялилась до тех пор, пока он не посмотрел на меня, поймав на месте преступления. Покраснев, уже в который раз за сегодня, — мне в самом деле нужно что-то сделать с этим — я немедленно отвернулась.

— Грейнджер, твое лицо похоже на помидор, — съязвил он. — Все разбухло и покраснело.

— Пошел на хрен, Малфой, — сухо ответила я.

Он бросил на меня плотоядный взгляд.

— Спасибо, но я бы предпочел воспользоваться _хреном_ несколько с другими целями.

— Боже, Малфой, ты просто отвратителен! — взорвалась я. — Меня тошнит от тебя.

— В субботу ты определенно так не считала, да, Грейнджер?

Я нахмурилась, разозлившись на него за напоминание о моих рыданиях в субботу, после позорного побега Рона, и на себя за то, что позволила ему видеть это. После того, как я выплакалась ему в жилетку, он одарил меня тем самым странным взглядом — который после моя память превратила во взгляд отвращения, — пожелал спокойной ночи и удалился, оставив меня на растерзание моим собственным мыслям.

У меня не было никаких шансов ответить — за что я была благодарна, ибо достойного ответа так и не придумала, — из-за небольшой толпы, собравшейся перед витриной магазина. Большинство из них возбужденно переговаривались, в то время как оставшиеся несколько человек кривились от отвращения. Взглянув на вывеску, я прочла: «Шаловливая палочка».

— Куда катится мир? — сказала пожилая женщина, покачав головой.

— Дженни, не будь такой ханжой! — смеялась молодая девушка, таща за собой красную от смущения блондинку. — Я уверена, Марку понравится!

Заинтригованная, я протиснулась сквозь толпу к витрине «Шаловливой палочки». И не ошиблась. Такое никак нельзя было не заметить, потому что в витрине на четырех небольших круглых белых столиках стояли продолговатые устройства различных цветов и… размеров… по форме напоминающие мужской…

— Пенис! — прокричал маленький мальчик, со счастливым видом указывая на витрину. Его мать в ужасе прикрыла глаза и потащила его прочь с неестественной скоростью. А он все продолжал кричать: — Пенис! Мамочка, это пенис! Пе-е-е-е-ени-и-и-ис!

Я была все еще в шоке, — почему это выставлено на всеобщее обозрение? — когда услышала, как Малфой за моей спиной хмыкнул:

— Вот теперь становится интересно.

***

— Итак, Джулия… — я замялась, невольно бросив взгляд на один из гигантских зеленовато-голубых фаллоимитаторов, лежащих в нераскрытых упаковках на столе Джулии.

Мы сидели в её кабинете, и я пыталась провести интервью, но не могла сформулировать ни одного вопроса, постоянно отвлекаясь на эти штуки и думая: «Как оно вообще туда помещается?» Нет, с моей сексуальностью все в порядке, и я раньше была в маггловских секс-шопах и даже покупала там что-то, но все равно не могла не поразиться размерам…

Джулия с улыбкой проследила за моим взглядом, постукивая пальцем по краю упаковки.

— «Вставлятор», — сказала она непринужденно. Не понимаю, как с такой легкостью можно произнести «вставлятор» и не сорваться на хохот. Я чувствовала, как меня буквально распирает от смеха. — Пользуется большой популярностью среди женщин в маггловском Лондоне.

Драко, сидевший рядом со мной, фыркнул, немедленно напомнив мне о неловкости всей этой ситуации. Не могу поверить, что я в секс-шопе вместе с Малфоем. Нет, у меня конечно большие планы на него по части постельных утех, но разглядывать вместе с ним различные приспособления для секса — это слишком.

— Правда? — практически пропищала я. — В любом случае, Джулия, я вот что собиралась спросить: кто является вашей целевой аудиторией в этом… э-э-э… рискованном начинании?

— Да кто угодно! — весело ответила Джулия. — Как вы могли заметить, у нас представлен широкий спектр продукции: от волшебных вибраторов для женщин до искусственных вагин для мужчин. Также у нас имеются волшебные анальные пробки, эрекционные кольца, зажимы для сосков… 

— В общем, очень широкий ассортимент, так? — прервала я, все еще пытаясь совладать с голосом.

Малфой хохотнул, и я покраснела еще сильнее.

— Да, очень, — кивнула Джулия, безмятежно улыбаясь. — Но лучше всего продаются продукты из серии «Игрушки для парочек». А в особенности, «Око».

— «Око»? — переспросила я.

Она коротко кивнула и подошла к одной из многочисленных коробок, разбросанных по кабинету. Спустя мгновение, она достала оттуда хрустальный шар величиной с ладонь, который красиво блестел в лучах солнца, пробивавшихся сквозь оконные стекла.

— Определяет степень сексуального влечения, — пояснила Джулия, прикоснувшись к «Оку» палочкой, и прошептала: — Форникус. — Шар засветился нежно-голубым цветом, и она посмотрела сначала на меня, а затем на Малфоя. — Вот, коснитесь его палочкой и скажите: «Форникус».

Словно под гипнозом, я смотрела, как Драко послушно касается шара палочкой и шепчет нужное заклинание. Нежно-голубой цвет внезапно сменился на темно-синий, а Джулия рассмеялась и сказала:

— Ах, какая жалость. А я так надеялась! — она вызывающе подмигнула Малфою и повернулась ко мне. — «Око», как я уже сказала, определяет степень сексуального влечения. Другими словами, по его цвету вы можете определить, возможен ли между вами крышесносный секс. Темно-синий означает, что нет, зеленый — секс будет так себе, а вот если шар окрасится в красный — готовьтесь к лучшей ночи в вашей жизни.

— Ого! — воскликнула я.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь, что в твоих руках «Око» всегда будет синим, а, Грейнджер? — ухмыльнувшись, подал голос Малфой.

Я сердито посмотрела на него.

— Только если я соберусь использовать его на тебе, хорек.

Глаза Джулии засветились озорством.

— Так, а почему бы нам не проверить это? Вот, возьмите, — она протянула шар мне. Я чуть не уронила его, но все же успела поймать вовремя. — Давайте. Коснитесь его палочкой и произнесите заклинание.

Я уже собралась возразить, когда краем глаза заметила самодовольную ухмылку на лице Малфоя. Я легко могла прочесть его мысли. Он думает, что у меня кишка тонка, и я ни за что не приму вызов. Что я какая-то занудная ханжа, которая краснеет от вида гигантских фаллоимитаторов и таких слов, как «вставлятор». Что ж, он жестоко ошибается. В конце концов, у меня весьма коварные планы на него: переспать и забыть. Я ни за что не спасую перед трудностями.

Вытащив палочку, я коснулась ей шара, пробормотав заклинание, а затем, так же самодовольно улыбаясь, протянула «Око» Малфою. Его улыбка уже исчезла, и он не мигая смотрел на меня. В комнате установилась напряженная тишина, и я уже начала колебаться под пристальным взглядом Драко, как вдруг он резко подался вперед, коснулся шара палочкой и произнес заклинание.

Через секунду «Око» так ярко засветилось красным, что я буквально почувствовала, как оно нагревается у меня в руке. Мое лицо сравнялось цветом с «Оком», и я поспешно положила шар на стол Джулии, наблюдая за её истерическим смехом. На Малфоя взглянуть я так и не решилась.

— Ну и ну, — оживленно сказала Джулия, — вот это сюрприз! Вы двое определенно теряете время! Вам лучше как можно быстрее наладить отношения, ага?

***

Когда мы вернулись на работу, я сразу же направилась к своему столу, решительно настроившись написать статью о «Шаловливой палочке». Мои пальцы летали над клавиатурой как сумасшедшие — без конца опечатываясь, я стучала по кнопке «Backspace». Я демонстративно игнорировала Малфоя, как и он меня. И так продолжалось до конца рабочего дня.

Сильное сексуальное влечение, да? Это и удивило меня, и нет. Наши отношения похожи на те, которые можно найти в дешевых бульварных романчиках: чувственный, красивый как дьявол мужчина и привлекательная, но не подозревающая об этом скромница, которые постоянно препираются друг с другом, несмотря на скрытое сексуальное напряжение между ними. А потом автор удачно ставит их в безвыходное положение, и они, наконец, занимаются сексом и признаются в любви друг другу. 

Но, слава богу, моя жизнь — это не какой-нибудь бульварный роман, хотя и похожа. Может я и планирую переспать с Малфоем, но никаких нелепых признаний в любви после этого определенно не будет. Потому что, несмотря ни на что, в любовь я не верю. Больше не верю.

«Но ты увлечена Малфоем, признай. Кто знает, как ты будешь чувствовать себя потом? Из увлечения вырастает любовь…»

Нет. Единственное, что я буду чувствовать — это приятное бессилие, если предсказания «Ока» верны.

Вскоре рабочий день подошел к концу, и к пятнадцати минутам шестого почти все на нашем этаже разошлись по домам. Остались только я, Малфой, Нед Фландерс, уединившийся в своем кабинете, и Филлип Джулс, который делал вид, что работает, а на самом деле смотрел порнографию — я знала это, потому что если скошу взгляд, то смогу увидеть отражение голой женской груди в его очках. 

Фу. Неудивительно, что он так дружен с Питером Мозли.

Все еще гордясь проделанной работой, — Мерлин! Я действительно потратила шесть часов, чтобы написать восемьсот слов? — я поднялась и прошла на кухню. Я уже закрывала дверцу холодильника, достав оттуда бутылку яблочного сока, когда меня неожиданно толкнули вперед, прижав к холодной поверхности. От неожиданности я выронила бутылку, и она с громким стуком приземлилась на пол.

Прежде чем я успела вытянуть шею, чтобы узнать, кто этот негодяй, меня насильно развернули спиной к холодильнику, так что я оказалась лицом к лицу не с кем иным, как…

— Изнываешь от жажды? — это все, что сказал Малфой, прежде чем наклониться и яростно поцеловать меня.

Все желание сопротивляться, которое было у меня изначально, моментально ушло в небытие. Через несколько секунд я уже целовала его в ответ с такой же страстью. Обхватив его за шею, я поднялась на носочки, чтобы прижаться к нему, желая почувствовать каждый дюйм теплого, сильного тела.

Опустив руки мне на бедра, он задрал мою юбку, а затем приподнял меня, заставив обхватить его ногами за талию. Я охнула от удивления, почувствовав выпуклость, тесно прижавшуюся ко мне между ног, ошеломленная такой твердостью, но внезапно поняла, что это его… пряжка от ремня.

Я не удержалась и захихикала.

Он отстранился от меня и нахмурился.

— Что?

Я захихикала еще сильнее.

— Я думала… Я думала… — я качнула бедрами для ясности. — Но на самом деле это была всего лишь пряжка от твоего ремня.

Его хмурый вид исчез, заменившись красноречивой ухмылкой.

— Как оскорбительно. Знаешь, Грейнджер, я намного больше. И ты скоро поймешь это.

Он прервал мои саркастичные возражения еще одним поцелуем, и от прикосновения его языка к моему я полностью забыла о его чересчур раздражающей самоуверенности. Он раз-другой пробежался руками по моей талии, прежде чем скользнуть под блузку, касаясь обнаженной кожи. Его ладони были холодными, и у меня мурашки бежали по коже от его прикосновений.

«О, Мерлин, мы действительно собираемся сделать это, — подумала я. — Мы собираемся заняться сексом возле холодильника на кухне, где любой может видеть и слышать нас!»

Я уже практически пришла к выводу, что мне наплевать, и руки Малфоя уже начали так восхитительно приятно сжимать мою грудь, и его губы уже передвинулись к моей шее, когда я услышала резкое покашливание из-за спины Малфоя.

Я резко открыла глаза, — когда я успела закрыть их? — чтобы встретиться взглядом с ошеломленным Недом Фландерсом. На короткое мгновение мы все застыли на месте, и в это мгновение я мысленно отделилась от тела. Ясно, как день, насколько непристойно все это выглядело с точки зрения Неда, учитывая, как провокационно я обхватила ногами талию Драко. Откуда он мог узнать, что молния на брюках Драко не была расстегнута (пока), и мы не перешли к «самой лучшей части» (пока)?

Я отмерла первой. 

— Нед! Это не то, что ты подумал! — я выпустила Драко из объятий и, как смогла, привела в порядок одежду. — Видишь? Мы не… мы не занимались сексом!

— _Пока_ , — ляпнул Малфой. — Кроме того, что ты здесь делаешь, очкарик? Слепым людям не следует подглядывать за целующимися парочками — это бесполезная трата времени.

Без того розовое лицо Неда приобрело красновато-коричневый оттенок. Он дважды открыл и закрыл рот, намереваясь, очевидно, достойно ответить Малфою, но заикание подвело его. Проглотив оскорбление, он с отвращением посмотрел в нашу сторону, а затем развернулся и твердым, уверенным шагом вышел из кухни.

Мои плечи опустились в смущении.

Гермиона Грейнджер, ты такая бесстыжая шлюха.


	7. Всем неудачникам неудачник

— Я уверена, вы все в курсе, что следующий понедельник — первое мая, и я рада сообщить, что весь персонал «Bewitched» приглашается на его празднование в субботу. Мы устроим свой собственный Майский день[1]! 

Тишина.

Мы все молча уставились на Петунию Палмер. Неспроста её окрестили «беспечной Петти»: если кто и способен увидеть хорошее в чем угодно, то это она. Её вечный оптимизм поражал настолько, что злиться на нее совершенно не хотелось — только наблюдать за ней в немом удивлении. 

Петуния, заместитель начальника отдела кадров, всегда была гарантом спокойствия и порядка среди сотрудников. Она выполняла большую часть работы (если не всю), в то время как её начальник, Терри Холидей, просиживал штаны в своем кабинете. Она обладала нескончаемым запасом энергии и, казалось, не менее, чем восемью руками. И, несмотря на свою рабскую долю, неблагодарного начальника и некоторых сотрудников, пользующихся её желанием всем угодить, всё ещё оставалась бодрой и энергичной.

— Давайте! — подбодрила она, хлопая в ладоши. — Будет весело! Это исключительно в целях укрепления отношений в коллективе. Я уже все продумала. Мне нужны только ваши подписи, подтверждающие участие! Вот здесь. — Она достала папку-планшет и указала на пустые строчки на бумаге, где мы должны были поставить подписи.

— Я не могу! У меня свидание!

— Извини, Петуния, но в этот день у моего сына матч по квиддичу.

— Но я уже заплатил пятьдесят галлеонов за занятия по прыжкам с парашютом голышом!

— Эй! Кто из вас, придурки, сожрал мой сэндвич с тунцом?

Однако, несмотря кажущуюся безобидность, Петуния могла показать себя и с другой стороны. Это случалось нечасто, но тоже заставляло наблюдать за ней в немом удивлении. Может быть, у неё какое-нибудь психическое расстройство, или тоненькая ниточка, на которой держится рассудок, иногда обрывается из-за стресса, но я точно знаю, что Петуния — это современное воплощение доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда[2].

Разные негативные возгласы и откровенная ложь слышались со всех сторон, пока… 

Хрясь! 

Петуния хлопнула папкой по столу Мередит, отчего та подскочила на месте от неожиданности. 

— Тихо!

Лицо Петунии исказилось от ярости. Она обвела взглядом комнату. 

Полная тишина. 

— Отлично, — она сделала глубокий вдох и натянула на лицо улыбку. — Итак, Каролин, прости, но тебе придется отменить свидание, так как ты отвечаешь за раздачу напитков. Верно?

— Э-э-э… Конечно…

— Олсон, у тебя дочь, а не сын. Будешь петь вместе с Барри и Винстоном. Хорошо? 

— Д-да…

— Мэтью, я уверена, что магическое сообщество поблагодарит меня за избавление их от созерцания твоих болтающихся прелестей. Вместе с Дженнифер отвечаешь за развлечения. Идет?

— К-конечно.

— И еще. Филлип, это я выкинула твой сэндвич. Он уже вонять начал. Проблемы?

— Э-э-э… Конечно, нет, Петти!

В комнате установилась напряженная тишина: все, не моргая, смотрели, как Петуния царапает что-то на своей папке-планшете. Даже я, сражавшаяся с Волан-де-Мортом и Пожирателями смерти, была немного напугана. Драко был единственным, кто, казалось, забавлялся происходящим. 

— Гермиона?

— Да?

— Будешь Королевой Мая?

— Конечно!

— Отлично! — воскликнула Петуния, ухмыляясь. — Спасибо всем за готовность сотрудничать! Не забудьте до конца дня подойти ко мне и поставить подпись! Я буду ждать.

***

— Оценила иронию, а, Грейнджер?

Это был Малфой, так как именно он сейчас стоял позади меня, облокотившись на стену. 

Я обреченно вздохнула, вынужденная оторваться от созерцания красных замшевых туфель на шпильке от Кристиана Лубутена на экране ноутбука. 

— С чего это, Малфой? 

— Видишь ли, Королева Мая должна быть хоть чуточку привлекательной. А ты… ну, понимаешь… — он умолк и бросил на меня презрительный взгляд. 

Я равнодушно ответила:

— Малфой, твои шуточки и оскорбления по поводу моей внешности давно устарели. Кроме того, — я самодовольно ухмыльнулась, — не помню, чтобы ты жаловался вчера на кухне.

Он изобразил многострадальный вздох. 

— Отчаянные времена, отчаянные меры.

Мое самодовольство полностью растворилось в ярости.

— Да это хрень полная, Малфой! 

— Грейнджер, твой красочный язык никогда не перестает удивлять меня. Но, думаю, это нормально, с твоим-то воспитанием. Тебе действительно нужно вымыть рот с мылом. Не обязательно всему миру знать о твоем позорном происхождении. 

— А тебе не помешало бы проверить рассудок: кажется, ты потерял пару винтиков! — ответила я. — Только этим можно объяснить твое нелепое поведение в последнее время.

— Нет-нет. Мое необычное поведение — это твоя вина, Грейнджер. В тебе есть что-то невероятно ядовитое. Это невозможно объяснить, но в твоем присутствии любой становится хуже, чем есть на самом деле. Должно быть, это всё твои дьявольские волосы… 

— То же самое могу сказать и о тебе, Малфой! — горячо возразила я, будучи в бешенстве. — Потому что я не знаю, почему я вообще… когда-либо…

— Почему ты вообще что? 

«Целовала тебя. Обнимала тебя. Хотела тебя».

Стремительность, с которой эти слова всплыли из глубин моего подсознания, беспокоила меня. Так же как и мое молчаливое согласие с ними. Я хочу целовать Малфоя, я хочу обнимать Малфоя, я хочу хотеть Малфоя. Иногда мне кажется, что он испытывает те же самые чувства, но никогда нельзя быть полностью уверенной. Особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда он становится далеко не дружелюбным и вызывает раздражение. 

— Малфой, зачем ты это делаешь? — спросила я, желая тоже вывести его из равновесия.

— Выражайся яснее, Грейнджер. Знаю, тебя, возможно, это удивит, но даже такой потрясающе умный человек, как я, не умеет читать мысли. 

Я хотела ввернуть парочку своих излюбленных острот в ответ на это заявление, но все же предпочла проигнорировать его. 

— Почему ты то оскорбляешь меня, то пытаешься определить, насколько далеко тебе удастся запихнуть свой язык мне в глотку? Ты сказал, что не любишь играть в игры, хотя сам черт знает чем занимаешься! 

Он ухмыльнулся.

— Я не люблю играть в игры, но проигрывать я ненавижу еще больше. Не я это начал, Грейнджер, и я намерен выиграть.

— Начал это? О чем ты? Я ничего не начинала!

Он отлепился от стены, наклоняясь ближе ко мне. 

— Да ладно? Тогда объясни мне, о чем твоя статья, Грейнджер? Та самая, про «подыщи», «переспи» и что там еще? 

Я уставилась на него, открыв рот от изумления, и поспешно выдавила:

— Моя статья не о тебе. Она… м-м-м… о другом человеке!

Он выпрямился, прожигая меня надменным взглядом.

— Грейнджер, ты врешь так же ужасно, как одеваешься. И это не говоря о том, что я стоял прямо за тобой, когда ты печатала мое имя в своей статье. По-прежнему утверждаешь, что не играешь со мной в игры, принцесса?

Я потеряла дар речи.

— Так я и думал.

Он развернулся и ушел на свое рабочее место.

***

Я практически не видела Малфоя всю оставшуюся неделю, и это меня устраивало, ибо я совершенно не желала встречаться с ним. Не знаю почему, но я чувствовала себя униженной из-за того, что он узнал о моих намерениях. Часть меня даже начала сомневаться в искренности всех этих интимных поползновений со стороны Малфоя. Для него это была всего лишь «игра», которую он «намерен выиграть». 

И это огорчало меня.

Это огорчало, потому что огорчало, почему я вообще огорчаюсь? Как я могла быть настолько наивной, чтобы поверить в то, что Малфой сможет по-настоящему заинтересоваться мной? Захотеть меня? Я должна была заподозрить что-то с самого начала. Но, увы, интерес к нему ослепил, заглушил мою обычную проницательность. И полагаю, что мое возбуждение тоже сыграло не последнюю роль. 

Как обычно, все это было очередным развлечением для этого мерзавца. Если в конечном счете он хотел узнать, сможет ли вывести меня из себя или свести с ума, то он своего уже добился. Он уже выиграл. Это до чертиков раздражало, потому что я проиграла, даже не зная, что это с самого начала было игрой.

Но больше всего меня раздражало, что хоть я и знала, что заигрывания Малфоя были не из-за интереса ко мне, часть меня продолжала верить, что игрой было не всё.

***

В субботу в парке Хогсмида сотрудники «Bewitched» отмечали Майский день. Пасмурная погода, огромные тучи на небе и ветер убивали все веселье наповал. Хотя нам и предлагали привести с собой семью, мало кто последовал этому совету, поэтому народа на празднике было очень мало. 

Несколько пожилых прохожих с легким интересом поглядывали на Олсона, Барри и Винстона, которые что-то фальшиво пели, компания подростков громко хохотала над смешными попытками Филлипа и Неда изобразить танец моррис[3]. А парочка особо наглых девушек пыталась смутить меня насмешками: «Не стара ли ты для Королевы Мая?» 

После обеда, несмотря на попытки Петунии ободрить нас, мы решили завершить празднование. Я помогала собирать вещи, когда краем глаза заметила Малфоя, который непринужденно беседовал с Петунией. Они стояли близко друг к другу и над чем-то смеялись, и это почему-то безмерно раздражало меня. Я злобно уставилась на Малфоя и забыла обо всем на свете, поэтому когда я услышала: «Гермиона, уйди с дороги!» — было уже слишком поздно. 

Я повернулась в направлении крика и только успела сказать: «Что…» — когда что-то тяжелое больно ударило меня по голове. 

Я сразу же потеряла сознание.

***

Когда я очнулась, то с удивлением обнаружила, что лежу на своей собственной кровати.

Голова разрывалась от боли в левом виске. Я прикоснулась к нему и нащупала небольшую шишку, напрасно понадеявшись, что она совсем скоро исчезнет. Встав с постели, я обнаружила, что вместо платья Королевы Мая на мне только трусы и розовая футболка с Гарфилдом. 

Кто-то не только взял на себя смелость отнести меня домой, но и переодел меня. Но кто это мог быть? Никто не смог бы попасть ко мне в квартиру… ну, кроме Лаванды и Джинни, ибо только они знали, где я прячу запасной ключ.

Но опять же, сегодня суббота. Значит, Лаванда на работе. Джинни тоже.

Тогда кто…

Вдруг на кухне раздался грохот, а за ним последовали ругательства. Голос был мужским. 

Я застыла в тревоге. Кто этот злоумышленник? Это он нагло раздел меня? Что он делает на моей кухне? Собирается ли он причинить мне вред? На кухне опять что-то загремело, а следом послышался отборный мат. Мое сердце начало колотиться как сумасшедшее. Я схватила первое, что попалось под руку: бутылку с кремом для тела.

Конечно, что-то тяжелое может послужить эффективным инструментом самозащиты… 

Стараясь не шуметь, я боком протиснулась мимо открытой двери спальни и осторожно заглянула на кухню. Все мои напольные шкафчики были открыты, а внутри одного рылся какой-то парень, Мерлин знает зачем. Улучив момент, я подкралась сзади, подняла бутылку с кремом над головой и с криком «Ки-и-и-я!» со всего маху опустила её на спину злоумышленника.

Реакция была ожидаемой. Удивленный моей неожиданной атакой, злоумышленник подскочил на месте, ударившись головой о шкаф.

— Мать твою за ногу! 

Я продолжила бить его бутылкой так сильно, как могла. В какой-то момент я вспомнила, что я одаренная волшебница, и вместо бесполезной бутылки с кремом мне бы следовало поискать свою палочку. Но уже было слишком поздно, назад пути не было. Нужно было как можно сильнее ранить злоумышленника, хотя от бутылки с кремом не могло быть серьезного вреда, кроме как от разбрызгивающегося во все стороны содержимого.

— Убирайся. — Бум! — Отсюда. — Бум! — Ублюдок! 

— Ай… Грейнджер… вот черт… прекрати! Грейнджер! Остановись!

Погодите. Этот голос.

Я замерла с поднятой бутылкой. 

— Малфой?

— Да, это я, тупица! — сердито сказал он, вылез из шкафа и уселся на кухонном полу, прожигая меня взглядом.

— Что ты делаешь в моей квартире? — требовательно спросила я.

— Я отнес тебя домой, неблагодарная. Хотя я уже начинаю думать, что лучше бы оставил тебя валяться в беспамятстве. 

— А-а-а… эй! Кто-то ударил меня!

— Не кто-то, а что-то. Тарелка, если быть точным. И вот, — он поднялся на ноги, смотря на меня сверху вниз, — вместо благодарности, которую я заслужил за то, что отнес тебя домой и вылечил, я подвергся избиению.

А затем он пробежался взглядом по мне, и я вдруг вспомнила, что на мне только футболка и простые хлопковые трусики.

Ухмыльнувшись, он продолжил:

— Если, конечно, ты не подумала о какой-нибудь другой форме благодарности, а, Грейнджер?

— Нет, конечно! — раздраженно ответила я. — Это ты меня раздел…

Он шагнул ближе.

— И я могу сделать это еще раз. И сделаю.

Я отступила на шаг назад.

— Держись от меня подальше, Малфой! Я сыта по горло твоими выходками. Прекрати! Ты выиграл, Малфой! Ты выиграл!

Установилась напряженная тишина. Мы смотрели друг на друга не моргая, не двигаясь, не издавая ни звука. Казалось, даже время остановилось, заставив нас замереть на пике эмоций. 

Выражение его лица было абсолютно серьезным. Ни намека на улыбку или ухмылку. Он просто смотрел на меня, обезоруживая взглядом. Его руки свободно свисали по сторонам, а на шее и плечах темно-зеленой рубашки были брызги крема. У меня возникло сильное желание подойти к нему. Поднять руку и втереть крем в его кожу. Прижаться ближе и вдохнуть его запах.

А затем он тихо произнес:

— Пока еще нет. Я еще не выиграл. Но хочу верить, что я близко к цели.

— Самоуверен до ужаса, да? А что, если у тебя не получится?

— Тогда, думаю, я буду продолжать пытаться до тех пор, пока не выиграю.   
_______________

[1]Майский день (англ. May Day) — праздник в Великобритании, отмечающийся первого мая. В Майский день все пляшут под Майским деревом, представляющим собой столб с диском наверху, от которого расходятся разноцветные ленточки. Также принято выбирать Короля и Королеву Мая. В городах проходят уличные шествия и народные гулянья наподобие карнавала. Молодёжь выезжает на природу и устраивает пикники (прим. пер.).  
[2]Доктор Джекил и мистер Хайд — герои повести шотландского писателя Роберта Стивенсона «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда». Мистер Хайд — отрицательное «я» доктора Джекила, из-за неудачного научного эксперимента временами занимающее главенствующее положение (прим. пер.).  
[3]Танец моррис — народный северо-английский танец, отличающийся особой энергичностью и подвижностью. Сегодня моррис исполняется как в Англии, так и по всему миру перед Майским днем, также во время праздников в середине лета (прим. пер.).


	8. Доказать недоказуемое

— Грейнджер!

Сегодня была среда, уже перевалило за полдень, я усиленно боролась со сном, но безнадежно проигрывала. А всё из-за того, что в обед объелась огромным сэндвичем с курицей. Поэтому когда Питер Мозли практически прокричал мое имя, я резко открыла глаза и вскочила на ноги, с грохотом опрокинув стул к стене.

— Да, сэр, мистер Мозли, сэр! — откликнулась я.

— Так точно, капитан! — поддразнил меня Филлип, вызвав смешки по всему офису. 

— Иди сюда, — позвал мистер Мозли, стоя в дверях своего кабинета. Стараясь не краснеть от чрезмерного усердия, я, расправив плечи, пошла к нему. — И ты тоже, Малфой! 

Я замерла на месте, как игрушка, у которой кончился завод. 

С самого пикника в Майский день я пыталась избегать Малфоя, и до сих пор мне это удавалось. Чем реже я его вижу, тем меньше у него возможностей «выиграть», что бы он там ни задумал в отношении меня. Увы, в очередной раз вмешалось провидение.

Я почувствовала, как кто-то сжал мои плечи и слегка подтолкнул вперед. 

— Пойдем, Грейнджер, — сказал Малфой, — мы же не хотим заставлять начальство ждать. 

— Отпусти меня, Малфой!

Конечно же, он меня не послушал.

— Боже, почему бы им просто не переспать друг с другом уже? — прошептала Мередит Филлипу, когда мы проходили мимо. 

Филлип фыркнул:

— Брось. День, когда Грейнджер раздвинет ноги перед…

Даже я удивилась скорости своей реакции, когда резко выхватила палочку и наложила на Филлипа Суидус — заклинание, которое превращает речь жертвы в поросячий визг. Дальнейшие свои оскорбления он уже провизжал, хрюкнув напоследок. Мередит косо посмотрела на меня и повернулась к Филлипу, а Малфой за моей спиной расхохотался. 

— Кто же знал, что ты и так можешь, а, Грейнджер? — сказал он. — Очень мило.

Вопреки всему, я улыбнулась, польщенная одобрением Малфоя. 

Внутри кабинета Питера Малфой наконец отпустил меня. Его прикосновений не хватало, но я старалась не замечать потери. Питер смотрел на нас, и его крошечные черные глазки, словно маленькие жучки, бегали влево-вправо от меня к Драко. 

— Так вы, значит, сделали это, наконец? 

У меня отвисла челюсть от возмущения. Это вообще-то вмешательство в личную жизнь сотрудников! Почему всем так интересно, что происходит в моей спальне… особенно, если это касается Драко Малфоя? Мерлин его знает, наверное, они заключили какое-нибудь дурацкое пари… 

— Вот облом! Думаю, Олсон был прав. Я поставил на субботу — это слишком поздно, — продолжил Питер с разочарованием в голосе.

«Мне нужен дорогой адвокат. Нет смысла нанимать дешевого, если я хочу выиграть это дело. Клевета и безосновательные, не имеющие никакого оправдания обвинения от коллег-порнолюбителей, возмутительное вмешательство работодателей в личную жизнь, нежеланные (но восхитительно приятные) сексуальные поползновения от красавчиков-коллег… Полагаю, что получу не меньше трехсот тысяч галлеонов за такое…» 

— На самом деле, сэр, — встрял Малфой, — еще нет. Пока нет.

«…или, возможно, шестьсот тысяч, потому что я буду иметь дело с Малфоем и его деньгами…» 

— Но дело идет к успеху, да? — ответил Питер, подмигнув Малфою. 

— Конечно, сэр, — кивнул Малфой, ухмыльнувшись. 

Я уже собралась озвучить всё, что накипело, когда Питер начал: 

— Так, у меня есть два приглашения в тот новый ресторан, открывшийся в Хайденсо на прошлой неделе. Хозяин ресторана готов отвалить бешеные деньги за обзор в «Bewitched». Понимаете, к чему я клоню? — вопрос был риторическим. — Отлично. Итак, я хочу, чтобы вы оба побывали там в субботу, написали что-нибудь миленькое и отдали это мне в следующий вторник. Хорошо?

Он достал два конверта из ящика стола и протянул их нам.

— Как называется ресторан? — недовольно спросила я. 

— Всё в конверте, Грейнджер. Всё, что вам нужно знать, в конверте. Просто будьте там в субботу в восемь. 

Питер махнул рукой, показывая, что аудиенция окончена. Малфой вышел первым, я — за ним. Уже на выходе из кабинета я услышала, как Питер бросил мне вслед: 

— И, Грейнджер, сделай что-нибудь со своими волосами.

***

Как хорошая журналистка, я включила ноутбук и немедленно начала искать информацию о «La Bouchee» — ресторане, по которому Питер просил написать обзор. Я не нашла практически ничего о его истории или хотя бы о владельце, зато узнала, что блюда французской кухни там подают по астрономическим ценам, которые по карману либо невероятно богатым, либо невероятно глупым людям. 

Но это не беспокоило меня, так как к приглашению прилагалось письменное — и подписанное — заверение, что мой заказ будет полностью за счет заведения. Меня терзали смутные подозрения, отнесутся ли они с пониманием к трем дополнительным порциям еды и двум бутылкам вина, заказанным на вынос…

Остаток дня прошел без происшествий, так же, как и четверг, и пятница. Я совсем не видела Малфоя: он, наконец, начал делать то, для чего, собственно, и был нанят — работать. Кроме того, невероятно важные проекты, вроде выигрыша в онлайн-турнире по «Скрэббл» или оттачивания художественных способностей в «Paint», не оставили мне ни единой свободной минутки. Я даже не заметила его отсутствия. Честно. На самом деле не заметила. 

Ладно. Возможно, я скучала по нему. _Совсем чуть-чуть_.

Но я, по крайней мере, не поглядывала на него тайком, когда он что-то без остановки печатал на своем компьютере. И не беспокоилась, заметил ли он мои новые духи. Ну и тем более не хотела с ним поговорить. Я совершенно точно ничего такого не делала! 

Ладно. Возможно, _кое-что_ из этого и делала. 

Но это не имеет значения, потому что сегодня суббота, а вечером у меня ужин с Малфоем. И нет, я не ждала его с нетерпением, честное слово. Это последнее, чего я могла бы ожидать с нетерпением. Сейчас мои мысли занимают гораздо более важные вещи! И я настолько не озаботилась подготовкой к сегодняшнему вечеру, что даже мысленно не перебрала свой гардероб в поиске подходящей одежды. Ну и кому есть дело до моих волос, в конце концов? Только не мне, конечно!

Но я должна произвести хорошее впечатление на владельца ресторана, так? Сегодня вечером мы с Малфоем будем представлять «Bewitched», и я не могу позволить себе одеться как попало. Честно говоря, мне плевать, что обо мне подумают, но презентабельный внешний вид не помешает. Не говоря уже о том, что Питер приказал мне сделать что-нибудь с волосами. Я не должна забывать о «Bewitched»! 

Так что, в самом деле, надеть восхитительное облегающее бирюзовое платье — не такая уж плохая идея. И новые туфли на шпильке, которые я купила на распродаже. И бриллиантовые серьги-гвоздики в комплекте с ожерельем, которое Джинни подарила мне на день рождения, вряд ли будут лишними. Все ради компании! Я должна выглядеть как можно лучше ради «Bewitched»! 

Поэтому пройти через семь кругов ада в попытке выпрямить волосы — для меня вообще не проблема, в самом деле-то! Я не получу никакой личной выгоды от этого! Никаких корыстных мотивов! Я не наряжаюсь ради кого-то особенного! Ну и что, что я собираюсь на ужин с Малфоем? Это не значит, что он непременно оценит мои старания и сделает мне комплимент или хотя бы бросит на меня одобрительный взгляд. Этого мне совсем не нужно! 

Честное слово!

Это все только ради «Bewitched»!

***

С начала ужина прошел уже час, и, очевидно, мои шестичасовые усилия по превращению в головокружительную красотку были напрасны.

Малфой даже не сделал мне банального дежурного комплимента по поводу моей внешности, не говоря уже о том, чтобы удостоить взглядом. 

Я была полностью уничтожена. Я хотела вскочить со своего места и убежать домой в слезах, как последняя истеричка. 

Я чувствовала себя такой дурой! С чего я вообще взяла, что Малфой обратит на меня внимание? Уверена — все мои усилия, даже умноженные на десять, не приравняли бы меня к женщинам, с которыми привык общаться Малфой. Что с того, что я решилась накраситься, слушая инструкцию Лаванды по телефону? Что с того, что я героически терпела эти туфли на шпильке толщиной с зубочистку? Что с того, что я слишком легко оделась для холодной весенней погоды? Я никогда не смогу по-настоящему увлечь его. 

Не то чтобы мне это было нужно.

«Ох, кого я пытаюсь обмануть? Саму себя только».

Я хочу, чтобы Малфой захотел меня. По-настоящему, а не ради какой-то игры. Я хочу, чтобы он заметил меня. Оценил. Хочу, чтобы он увидел, что я его стою, хотя моя гордость каждый день твердила мне, что это _он_ не стоит _меня_. И я не хочу, чтобы он интересовался только моей внешностью. Я хочу, чтобы он оценил именно то, что делает меня мной.

Это немного пугало. И чуточку раздражало. До сих пор я беззаботно шла по жизни, уверенная в своих убеждениях насчет всякого рода романтики. И вот, за несколько недель Драко Малфой перевернул всё с ног на голову, полностью разрушив мои представления о любви. 

То есть, не то чтобы я _влюбилась_ в Малфоя. 

В самом деле. Это… просто смешно! 

— Брокколи сама себя не съест, Грейнджер, — сказал Малфой, наслаждаясь своей телятиной. — Она не исчезнет, даже если ты будешь долго возить ею по тарелке. 

— Не лезь не в свое дело, Малфой, — угрюмо ответила я. — Ты мне не мамочка.

— Ну и слава Мерлину. Воспитать такую занудную мелкую соплячку, как ты — та еще задачка. 

Я нахмурилась:

— Кто бы говорил. 

Он прекратил жевать и откинулся на спинку стула, внимательно глядя на меня.

— Какая муха укусила тебя за задницу, Грейнджер?

— С каких пор тебя интересует моя задница, Малфой?

— Это фигура речи. — Он наклонился вперед, ухмыляясь. — Ну, разве что ты сама хочешь, чтобы я заинтересовался твоей задницей? 

Я резко встала. Ярость накрыла меня с головой моментально, будто ею был пропитан воздух вокруг. Ни слова не сказав Малфою, я схватила свои вещи и направилась к выходу, не без гордости за свою твердую походку на шатких каблуках. 

Снаружи было по-прежнему холодно. Я рылась в сумочке в поисках своей волшебной палочки, когда услышала шаги Малфоя позади. Он ничем не обнаружил себя, я просто знала, что это он. Я начала копаться в сумочке с удвоенной скоростью. 

— Я могу проводить тебя, — тихо сказал он, когда стало ясно, что мне не найти палочку. 

Я недоверчиво фыркнула:

— Конечно, можешь. И после того, как проводишь меня до дома, ты найдешь какой-нибудь повод пристроиться мне между ног, — я развернулась к нему. — И что дальше, Малфой? Что будет, когда ты выиграешь? Расскажешь своим слизеринским приятелям? Или «Ежедневному Пророку», чтобы они напечатали это на первой полосе? А может сразу всему волшебному миру расскажешь, что переспал с Гермионой Грейнджер?

Он нахмурился, а улыбка растаяла без следа. 

— Какая ирония, Грейнджер. А разве ты не так же хотела поступить со мной?

Напоминание о собственном лицемерии свело вспыхнувшую злость на нет. Когда я выходила из ресторана, то была чрезвычайно зла на Малфоя, которому, как мне казалось, от меня нужен был только секс. Но я совершенно забыла, что сама изначально заинтересовалась им по той же причине. Думаю, больше всего раздражало, что в моей личной игре Малфой как-то умудрялся диктовать свои правила, чтобы постоянно быть на шаг впереди. 

Я сама все испортила, разозлившись, что проигрываю. 

А может, волновало то, что для меня это больше не игра…

Но дальнейшие размышления в этом направлении опасны. 

— Знаешь что, Малфой? Да, — ответила я, чувствуя странную решимость, — именно этого я и хотела всё это время. Я должна была найти тебя, подружиться, накормить тебя, переспать с тобой, а затем забыть тебя. Но, думаю, для нас обоих будет лучше, если я пропущу четвертый шаг и перейду прямо к пятому. 

Малфой шагнул ближе.

— Вот как? И, полагаю, ты считаешь это правильным? Так будет лучше для всех, верно, Грейнджер? Нет. Как по мне, это больше похоже на трусость. Ты слабачка.

Я ощетинилась:

— Я не слабачка. Просто по горло сыта тем, что между нами происходит. Это нужно прекратить.

— Это нужно прекратить, потому что всё пошло не так, как ты хотела? Слабачка и эгоистка. Почему бы тебе просто не закончить то, что начала, Грейнджер? Или ты совсем за свои слова не отвечаешь? 

Он провоцировал меня. Я знала это. Но никак не могла перестать злиться. Не могла унять чувство, что я должна что-то доказать. Доказать ему и заткнуть его поганый рот. Я не из робкого десятка. Гермиона Грейнджер никогда не была трусихой. Я не знала, чего добивался Малфой, но вдруг я пришла к согласию сама с собой: так же легко, как пересплю с Малфоем, я смогу — обязательно смогу — забыть его. И, следовательно, моя работа будет окончена.

Я сократила расстояние между нами и поцеловала его.

***

Я не знаю, как мы попали ко мне в гостиную, но уверена, что без трансгрессии не обошлось. Зная, что сама здесь ни при чем, я была впечатлена, как Малфой сумел мастерски сконцентрироваться для совместной трансгрессии, да еще во время страстных поцелуев. 

Он начал легко подталкивать меня назад, в направлении спальни, но ближайшая стена оказалась непреодолимым препятствием, так что мы предпочли опереться на неё. Одну руку он положил мне на бедро, а другой поддерживал за шею, целуя. Он не был так же нежен или мягок, как тогда, когда первый раз целовал меня в комнате с электроникой. В его поцелуе была злость; я могла её чувствовать в каждом движении его языка и в том, как сжимались и разжимались его пальцы на моей шее. 

Но я не была против, просто потому, что тоже была в ярости. Если он думает, что сможет запугать меня или намеревается «преподать мне урок», он жестоко разочаруется. Его грубость меня не остановит. Он кусал мои губы, я кусала его в ответ. Он сжимал мою шею, я отвечала тем же. 

— Ни шагу назад, Грейнджер? — прошептал он мне в губы.

Я ответила:

— Что я слышу, Малфой? Ну и кто из нас теперь слабак… 

Очередным поцелуем он заставил меня замолчать и переместил свои руки мне на плечи, чтобы спустить вниз бретели платья. Секунду я колебалась, позволить ли одежде упасть, обнажая грудь, но собственная гордость и малфоевская ухмылка развеяли все сомнения, и платье мягко соскользнуло на пол, к моим ногам. 

Он чуть отодвинулся, разглядывая мое тело. Мне вдруг захотелось наклониться, поднять платье и прикрыться от его пристального взгляда. Запас храбрости на сегодня был исчерпан. В душе я понимала, что Драко Малфой, скорее всего, привык к стройным, гибким женщинам, и я никогда не смогу с ними сравниться. 

— Что? — сказала я, боясь очередных колкостей, готовых сорваться с его языка. 

Но он промолчал. Просто потянулся ко мне за еще одним поцелуем. Уже не грубо, а нежно, мягко он коснулся своими губами моих, прежде чем разомкнуть их. Исследуя, дразня и заводя до предела своей неспешностью, он целовал меня, скользя правой рукой от бедра к талии, лаская грудь. 

Сама того не сознавая, я застонала. Я прерывисто дышала, когда Малфой, лаская мою грудь, сжимал сосок большим и указательным пальцами. Поддаваясь, я наклонила голову назад, выдохнув, когда он начал покрывать мою шею легкими, как перышко, поцелуями, двигаясь все ниже и ниже. 

Когда он коснулся губами моей груди, я запустила руки ему в волосы, снова застонав. Казалось, мое тело движется само по себе. Я больше себя не контролировала. Малфой нежно, но настойчиво ласкал губами мою грудь, и я чувствовала каждое движение его языка вокруг своих сосков. 

Между ног слегка покалывало, а тело все быстрее охватывал жар. С каждой секундой я становилась все менее нерешительной и все более возбужденной от такого медленного темпа. Больше терпеть я не могла. Я схватила лацканы его смокинга в попытке снять его. 

Он оторвался от моей груди и поцеловал в губы.

— Кто-то слишком торопится, — хрипло сказал он. — Ты так сильно меня хочешь, Грейнджер?

Я пыталась говорить надменно, несмотря на сбитое дыхание: 

— Просто считаю нечестным, что на мне только трусики, а ты все еще полностью одет.

— А я считаю нечестным, что ты еще не полностью голая, Грейнджер. Но, полагаю, терпение — добродетель, м-м?

— Выражение, придуманное любителями постоянно все откладывать на потом, чтобы оправдать себя. 

Он тихо засмеялся.

— Так что, я зря теряю время? — ответил он, освобождаясь от смокинга и скидывая его на пол. Он вытащил рубашку из брюк и начал её расстегивать. С несвойственной мне наглостью я отстранила его руки, расстегивая оставшиеся пуговицы самостоятельно. 

— Думаю, это первое, в чем мы смогли договориться.

Распахнув рубашку, я воспользовалась возможностью и провела руками по его животу, наслаждаясь мягкостью и упругостью кожи. Какая-то часть меня до сих пор не могла поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле. Что прямо сейчас я стою практически голая рядом с Драко Малфоем, в своей собственной гостиной, и мы собираемся заняться сексом. 

Я же должна чувствовать неуверенность, так? Еще тогда, когда мы с Драко сбросили обувь, здравый смысл должен был очнуться от спячки и напомнить мне, что это не просто плохая, а катастрофически плохая идея. Хотя бы сейчас, когда он целовал меня и подталкивал в направлении спальни, в моей голове должны были зазвучать тревожные звонки и появиться мерцающие неоновые знаки «Стой! Остановись! Прекрати!» 

Но ничего подобного. Никаких сомнений и колебаний, когда мы упали на кровать. Никакого предостерегающего голоса разума, когда мы избавились от остатков одежды. И, конечно же, никаких предупреждающих знаков, когда наши губы и руки исследовали друг друга, а тела слились в ритме, древнем как время. 

Вообще ничего подобного. Вместо этого — к моему большому удивлению — было только чувство правильности, отчетливости происходящего, когда Драко занимался со мной любовью. И да, именно этим мы и занимались. Несмотря на нашу поспешность и грубость вначале, все замедлилось и стало нежным и спокойным. Мы не _трахались_ , прошло мое стремление что-то ему доказать. 

Вместо этого я молча доказала сама себе: я нашла его, подружилась с ним, накормила его и занялась с ним любовью…

Но не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу забыть о Драко Малфое.

Твою ж мать!


	9. Сюрприз!

— Грейнджер, ты в курсе, что разговариваешь во сне?

Я медленно моргнула, сражаясь со сном. Понимание ситуации пришло не сразу, но, достигнув сознания, заставило немедленно проснуться и резко сесть на кровати, уставившись на… Малфоя. 

В моей постели.

Без рубашки.

И поскольку моё — моё! — одеяло закрывало его ниже пояса, одному Мерлину известно, чего еще на нем _не было_.

Непрошеные, постыдные и непристойные картинки со мной и Малфоем в главных ролях пронеслись перед моими глазами.

О. _Боже_.

Я трахнула Малфоя.

Он хмыкнул:

— Безусловно, Грейнджер. Хотя, дабы спасти свою гордость, я бы сказал, что всё было наоборот.

Он лежал на левом боку, облокотившись головой на руку. Улыбающийся, он выглядел таким расслабленным, будто был на своем месте, несмотря на явный контраст моего девичьего постельного белья цвета фуксии с его мужественностью. 

Я покраснела, чувствуя неловкость от того, что сказала это вслух.

— Почему ты все еще здесь? — требовательно спросила я. — Разве ты не из тех, кто сбегает посреди ночи, пропадая навсегда? 

Он улыбнулся еще шире.

— Это было бы несколько сложно, учитывая, что мы вместе работаем. Кроме того, — в его глазах загорелся озорной огонек, когда он опустил взгляд ниже моей шеи, — я надеялся на продолжение. Учитывая, как ты меня соблазняешь, Грейнджер. 

Слишком поздно я поняла, что не только на нем нет рубашки, но и на мне тоже. Как и лифчика, впрочем.

Я схватила одеяло, чтобы прикрыться, но он отбросил его прочь, а когда я потянулась за подушкой, схватил меня за руки, притянув к себе. Он попытался лечь на меня, но на этот раз я решила победить в схватке. Я извивалась как ненормальная, пытаясь локтями попасть ему в грудь.

Но Малфой оказался сильнее, чем я ожидала. Он навалился на меня, не дав даже вздохнуть, схватил за руки и поднял их над моей головой. Опершись локтями о подушку по обе стороны от моей головы, он сдерживал мои руки и самодовольно улыбался.

— Твои попытки перебороть меня просто смешны, Грейнджер. 

Досадуя, что он так легко может читать мои мысли, я сказала:

— Почему ты все превращаешь в соревнование?

— Кто бы говорил, — возразил он, все еще улыбаясь.

— Слезь с меня, — я снова начала извиваться, покраснев, когда почувствовала нечто твердое возле своего бедра. — Это, должно быть, самая банальная позиция. Ты, видимо, начитался любовных романов, где «героиня оказывается в плену против воли». Жалкое зрелище, Мал…

Он наклонился и поцеловал меня. Медленный, пробирающий до кончиков пальцев поцелуй выбил из меня все желание продолжать борьбу. Когда он нежно погладил меня от груди к бедру, я воспользовалась возможностью и обняла его за шею освобожденной рукой. 

— За что ты так со мной? — очень тихо прошептал он мне в губы, но я не успела даже спросить, что он имел в виду, потому что он снова поцеловал меня, а его свободная рука творила нечто невероятное с моей грудью. И каким-то образом он умудрился полностью устроиться между моих бедер… 

«Мерлин. Думаю, у меня проблемы».

***

В понедельник я позвонила на работу и сказала, что больна.

— Больна чем? — усмехнулась Мередит на другом конце провода. 

— Э-э-э… гриппом, — я изобразила кашель.

— Гриппом? — скептически спросила она. — Сейчас же не сезон гриппа. Ты просто пытаешься прогулять, да?

— Конечно нет! Я очень больна! Так больна, что, наверное, могу умереть прямо сейчас, пока разговариваю с тобой, Мередит. Тебе действительно стоит проявлять больше заботы о своих коллегах… 

Она повесила трубку.

Неважно. Моя миссия выполнена. Сегодня я не появлюсь на работе.

Таким образом, Малфоя я не увижу.

Я ненадолго заснула после нашего… э-э-э… «второго раза» в воскресенье и, проснувшись, обнаружила, что Малфой ушел. Сначала я расстроилась, что он не остался, но после дальнейших раздумий решила, что это к лучшему. Как неловко было бы пытаться вести с ним светские беседы, пока мой разум раз за разом воспроизводил сцены, где я стонала под ним…

Тьфу ты. Он был прав. Избегать друг друга будет сложно, поскольку мы вместе работаем. Если бы я подумала об этом раньше, то ни за что не выбрала его в качестве подопытного для моего эксперимента пяти «П». Вывод о том, что я никогда не смогу забыть его, был логичным. А как забыть, если двадцать дней в месяц — плюс-минус день или два — я вижу его самодовольную рожу на работе?

Однако… Никогда не говори «никогда»! Я смогу забыть Малфоя! Несколько недель назад он вообще не представлял для меня никакого интереса. Для меня он был каким-то ужасным парнем, которого я имела несчастье повстречать в школе. А после окончания Хогвартса я ничего о нем не слышала. В моей жизни он был настолько незначительной фигурой, что я практически забыла о его существовании! 

Конечно же, я смогу вернуться к этому состоянию! Легко и просто! И нечего тут переживать! 

Ну и что, что сейчас я увлечена им? Кому интересно, что мы занимались сексом два раза за двенадцать часов? Кому не наплевать, что всё, о чем я думала всё это время — это он? Да всем плевать! Особенно мне. 

Кроме того, Драко Малфой — грубый, желчный, заносчивый, злобный, самоуверенный, высокомерный, умный, обаятельный, веселый… погодите!

Так. Начнем сначала.

Драко Малфой — грубый, желчный, красивый, злобный, великолепный…

Черт.

О да, это правда. Он великолепный, черт… 

Твою мать!

В попытке отвлечься от мыслей о Малфое я решила заняться домашними делами. Их накопилось не слишком много, но я вкладывала в каждое так много сил, будто они могли помочь установить мир во всем мире.

Закончив с работой по дому, я вспомнила об обзоре для «La Bouchee», который должна была написать. Радуясь такому стоящему поводу, я достала ноутбук из сумки и начала безостановочно печатать. Однако, в промежутках, пока я обдумывала фразы для обзора, мысли о Малфое расползались по моей голове, а за ними по пятам следовали нелепые вопросы, которые вообще не должны были меня волновать. 

«Значил ли для него что-нибудь субботний вечер? Считает ли он, что, переспав со мной, он «выиграл»? А если и так, то что теперь? Перейдет ли он к следующей жертве, забыв обо мне?» 

Несмотря на принятое ранее решение забыть Малфоя, от последней мысли я огорчалась больше всего. Сказать, что субботний вечер и воскресное утро ничего для меня не значили, было бы неправдой. Поэтому мысль о том, что для Малфоя это все было не более чем быстрым перепихом, еще одной зарубкой на спинке кровати, ранила сильнее, чем я ожидала. 

А все потому, что я уже была им не просто увлечена, он мне нравился. Очень и очень сильно.

И хотелось, чтобы так же сильно ему нравилась я.

***

За оставшуюся неделю мои худшие страхи подтвердились: Драко Малфой меня использовал.

Это выяснилось во вторник, когда, вернувшись на работу, я обнаружила, что он меня полностью игнорирует. В среду, когда я набралась смелости пригласить его пообедать, он сделал вид, что не видит меня, и направился в другую сторону. В четверг, когда Венди — наша офисная сваха — пригласила его на фотосессию со мной, он отказался, утверждая, что «слишком занят», хотя я прекрасно видела, что он практически целый день играл в «Солитер»… 

А в пятницу во время обеда я услышала:

— Привет, Драко, я уже освободилась. Твое приглашение на обед еще в силе?

Опешив, я тайком выглянула со своего рабочего места и увидела, как Драко сопровождает улыбающуюся Петунию к выходу. 

Эта… сучка!

«Нет, она не виновата, Гермиона. Как тебе не стыдно!»

В таком случае, этот… ублюдок!

А затем, несколько секунд спустя:

— Г-г-герм-миона?

По моей спине от страха пробежали мурашки, я развернулась в направлении голоса, хотя и так уже знала, кому он принадлежит.

— Что случилось, Нед? — спросила я, чувствуя себя так, будто проглотила камень. Кто же знал, что предательство — это так тяжело и горько?

С самодовольной улыбкой на веснушчатом лице он сказал:

— Поскольку эт-тот мерз-завец н-нам б-больше н-не меш-шает, как н-насчет т-того, чтоб-бы пообед-д-дать вм-месте?

***

Мне удалось избежать приглашения Неда благодаря очередному вымышленному предлогу: у меня начались месячные, и если я пойду куда-нибудь, то кровь хлынет у меня между ног, оставляя по пятам алый след. Я постаралась описать всё достаточно подробно. С отвращением он отстал, не потрудившись даже предложить трансгрессировать. 

Дома в пятницу вечером я поразбивала кучу вещей, не совсем уверенная, что делать дальше. 

Фурия в аду — ничто в сравнении с брошенной женщиной.

Я чувствовала себя брошенной. И я была в ярости.

Как он мог так очевидно игнорировать меня? Неужели это все для него было игрой? И почему это меня так задело? Что это за болезненное ощущение в районе сердца? Оно подозрительно знакомо…

_Разбитое сердце._

Лучше бы я никогда не встречала Малфоя. Я жалею, что выбрала именно его в качестве подопытного, увлеклась им, затем переспала с ним, что позволило моим чувствам к нему усилиться. Не говоря уж о том, что он полностью разрушил мой план пяти «П». Что мне теперь писать в статье? Как убедить читателей, что список работает, когда я сама потерпела неудачу? 

Но я просто не понимаю! Раньше он казался таким искренним в своем интересе ко мне. На работе, в моменты, когда он не оскорблял меня или не лапал, мы вели приличные, дружелюбные беседы. Я бы даже зашла дальше, сказав, что мы «подружились». Так почему он так резко изменил свое отношение? 

Если ему от меня был нужен только секс, то почему он остался со мной на ночь в субботу?

И, если подумать, что он имел в виду, произнося ту странную фразу?

«За что ты так со мной?» 

Как это вообще понимать? Почему он так любит эти до нелепости загадочные фразы, приводящие меня в отчаяние? Почему бы ему просто не говорить то, что думает, и думать, о чем говорит? Я по горло сыта этими хождениями вокруг да около, я больше не позволю ему сбивать меня с толку! Это нужно прекратить прямо здесь и сейчас! И если он не желает откровенничать, я вытрясу из него правду силой!

***

— Драко не живет здесь уже почти год, — легкомысленно сказала Нарцисса Малфой, потягивая вино из бокала, в то время как невероятно красивый мужчина массировал ей ступни. — Он решил переехать в Хогсмид после смерти отца, — поджатые губы ясно показывали её отношение к такому решению.

«Я живу в Хогсмиде. И это _не так уж_ и плохо».

— О… Понятно, — ответила я, чувствуя себя невероятно неудобно и глупо. Как можно было так нагло воспользоваться камином Малфой-мэнора? На что я надеялась? И почему Нарцисса Малфой оставила камин открытым, учитывая, что она занята, я уверена в этом, прелюдией перед сексом на своем шезлонге?

Стыдясь своей невоспитанности, я открыла рот, чтобы поблагодарить её за потраченное время и сбежать обратно домой. Но она продолжила говорить:

— Я сказала ему: «Драко, дорогой, Хогсмид ужасен даже для эльфов, не говоря уже о порядочных чистокровных волшебниках». Но он даже не стал меня слушать. Он просто забрал свою долю наследства и купил одно из тех ужасных зданий. Я постоянно забываю, как они называются… — свободной рукой она сделала легкомысленный жест. — Ах, да. Он купил многоквартирный дом. 

Я уставилась на нее в изумлении.

Его _наследство_?

Он что, купил целое _здание_?

Если он так богат, то что забыл в «Bewitched»? 

Нарцисса продолжила, еще больше удивляя меня своей болтливостью:

— И, что еще хуже, он переехал в это здание. Он стал простолюдином! — её лицо исказилось от гнева, как если бы её худший кошмар воплотился в реальность. — Он даже на работу устроился. Нет, ты можешь в это поверить? Мой сын, мой единственный мальчик, работает? Разве это не ужасно? 

— Э-э-э… наверное, да?

Она проигнорировала меня и сделала еще один глоток вина.

— Но, думаю, не всё так плохо, раз уж у него есть собственный бизнес. Я сказала ему: «Драко, дорогой, журнальный бизнес вряд ли добавит тебе уважения. Но раз уж ты так решительно взялся за дело, избавься для начала от этого магглолюбца Питера Мозли», — она взглянула на меня. — Без обид, дорогая. 

Я была в таком шоке, что не могла даже описать состояние, в котором находилась, не говоря уже о том, чтобы вежливо ответить Нарциссе, что всё в порядке. 

Драко Малфой — владелец «Bewitched». Как такое возможно? Разве не Питер Мозли унаследовал его от своего дяди?

И тут я вспомнила о невероятной любви Питера Мозли к деньгам. Да он душу продаст тому, кто предложит наивысшую цену, если представится возможность!

Но известие о том, что Малфой владеет «Bewitched», потеряло свою важность, когда у меня в голове всплыли слова Нарциссы: «И, что еще хуже, он переехал в это здание».

Несколько недель назад, в ту роковую субботу, когда неожиданно объявился Рон, Малфой вынырнул из квартиры напротив. Из-за перепалки с Роном и последовавших за ней рыданий в жилетку Малфоя я совсем забыла спросить его об этом, да и он не напоминал. Но может ли быть, что Малфой… что этот мерзавец заставил меня тащиться аж в Малфой-мэнор, когда я могла просто открыть дверь и пересечь коридор?

Еще раз раздраженно выдохнув, я поблагодарила Нарциссу за потраченное время, извинилась за непрошеный бесцеремонный визит и, когда она ответила: «Не волнуйся, дорогая. Не твоя вина, что твои родители-магглы не смогли правильно воспитать тебя» — схватила горсть Летучего пороха и отправилась домой. 

Стоя в коридоре, я несколько раз ударила кулаком по двери квартиры номер двести семнадцать. Я была так зла, что даже не могла представить, как это, не злиться! Все это время… _все это время_! Он жил прямо напротив меня. Он сказал, что это я затеяла всю игру, но факты доказывали обратное. Это он все это начал!

_Почему?_

Почему Малфой позаботился о том, чтобы как можно чаще появляться там, где, как он знал, бываю я? Почему он купил дом, в котором я живу? Зачем он купил компанию, где я работаю? Зачем он опустился до уровня простого работника, если он владелец? Почему он поцеловал меня? И почему продолжал меня преследовать? Почему он переспал со мной? Почему? Зачем? _Почему?_

Когда ответа на мой стук не последовало, я начала спрашивать саму себя. Действительно ли я видела, как Малфой выходил из этой квартиры? Или он просто стоял в коридоре? Но зачем ему стоять в коридоре, если он здесь не живет? Может, он приходил к кому-нибудь, кто здесь живет, и просто оказался в нужное время в нужном месте, чтобы стать свидетелем моей встречи с Роном? Может, он приходил ко мне? 

Вряд ли.

Развернувшись, я пошла к своей двери, чувствуя растерянность, злость и разочарование. Однако звук открываемой двери привлек мое внимание.

Я обернулась.

Он стоял в халате, с потемневшими влажными волосами, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

— Три дня? — сказал Малфой. — Оперативно, Грейнджер. Я польщен.


	10. И побеждает...

На секунду я замерла на месте, удивившись, что мои выводы относительно Малфоя оказались верны. Но потом ярость затопила меня с головой, и я ударила его, не задумываясь.

К счастью — или к несчастью — он в последний момент увернулся, получив только легкий удар в челюсть. Но мне этого было мало. Во мне кипела ярость, мне просто физически необходимо было ранить Малфоя как можно сильнее. Хотелось бить его, пинать, кусать, да хоть щипать — неважно. Я желала выместить на нем свою злость, чтобы он пожалел о том дне, когда решил связаться со мной. 

— Святая Цирцея, Грейнджер! — с удивлением сказал он, пытаясь остановить меня. — Успокойся, женщина!

— Ты. Тупая. Задница! — я практически кричала, каждое слово сопровождалось попыткой ударить Малфоя. — Чертов. Мерзавец! Ублюдок! Подонок! _Урод безмозглый_!

Он наконец сумел схватить занесенную руку и притянул меня к себе. Прижавшись к моей спине, он легко поймал другую руку и сцепил обе у меня на животе. От борьбы мы оба тяжело дышали. Я чувствовала, как поднимается и опускается его грудь за моей спиной, его теплое дыхание над моим ухом, когда он хватал ртом воздух. 

Я старалась не зацикливаться на том, насколько сильно это меня возбуждало. 

Я зла, черт возьми! Прямо-таки в ярости! Глупо надеяться, что Малфой нагнет меня и отымеет прямо на этом месте. 

— Безмозглый урод? — наконец сказал он, щекоча дыханием мое ухо. — Ублюдка я еще могу понять, но это уже слишком, Грейнджер.

— Думаю, это еще ничего, по сравнению с тем, как я могла бы обозвать тебя, — съязвила я. 

— Например?

— Погань бледнорожая, — немедленно ответила я.

— Я пытаюсь понять: противен ли мне твой грязный ротик, или же он возбуждает меня, — в его голосе слышалась усмешка. 

— Отпусти меня, Малфой, — потребовала я, все еще пытаясь вырваться из его объятий. — Не заставляй меня пинаться.

— Ты такая жестокая, Грейнджер. — Он начал тихонько раскачивать нас из стороны в сторону. — Может, тебе записаться на тренинг по управлению гневом, м-м?

— А может, тебя поместить в ближайшую психушку? Хотя сомневаюсь, что их магии хватит, чтобы справиться с таким сильным сумасшествием. 

— Сумасшедший? Возможно. — Он продолжал покачиваться, влево-вправо, влево-вправо. Моя злость постепенно начала стихать.

— Никаких «возможно», Малфой, — ответила я уже спокойнее. — Ты сошел с ума. И все это — безумие. — А затем: — Почему ты преследуешь меня?

Он застыл, прижав меня крепче. Некоторое время он молчал, и пока я ждала его ответа, вся моя злость сошла на нет. Осталось только приятное чувство комфорта — даже счастья — в его объятиях. Вскоре я и забыла, на что злилась. Я думала только о том, как было бы хорошо продлить это мгновение: чувствовать сильный, мужественный аромат его шампуня и чистой кожи, слышать ритмичный стук его сердца за моей спиной, ощущать себя в полной безопасности в его руках. 

«Так хорошо.

Мне нравится.

Еще хочу». 

Наконец он тихо спросил:

— Гермиона, я выиграл?

Я напряглась.

Ах, да. Всё ещё игра. Всегда игра — соревнование, которое нужно выиграть. Никакой искренности. 

Глаза подозрительно защипало, и я попыталась вырваться из его объятий, но он крепко держал меня.

— Я выиграл? — повторил он. — Ответь мне.

— Откуда мне знать? — взорвалась я, удивляясь своим слезам и стыдясь их. Почему я плачу? Это просто нелепо! Нет никаких причин плакать. Или, может, это слезы счастья? Но с чего бы мне плакать от счастья? Сейчас я не очень-то и счастлива. Совсем не счастлива. Если бы счастье можно было измерить каким-нибудь прибором, то я бы попросту сломала его своим «счастьем в минусе». Мое сердце будто переехал огромный грузовик, битком набитый тяжестями. 

Да даже подобные чувства — глупость. Я влезла в _это_ , полностью осознавая, что делаю. Я была совершенно уверена, что смогу оставить всё на уровне «никаких привязанностей». Но увы, вот она я, держусь за один конец веревки в надежде, что Малфой привяжется к другому. Когда всё пошло не так? Когда? 

— Откуда мне знать? — повторила я, склонив голову, чтобы он не заметил, что я плачу. — Я не в курсе твоих дурацких извращенных планов.

— Так попытки заставить тебя в меня влюбиться — это дурацкое извращение?

— _Что_?

— Я выиграл?

— Что ты только что сказал? — в полном шоке требовательно спросила я, уверенная, что мне послышалось.

— Я спросил: «Я выиграл?» Слепая, злая, да еще и _глухая_? Это уже точно перебор, Грейнджер. Тебе немедленно следует показаться врачу. 

— До этого, придурок! — как по волшебству, я перестала плакать.

— Мне не нравится, когда меня обзывают придурком. Знаешь ли ты, сколько денег я потратил, чтобы ты меня заметила? Сколько времени, сил и всего прочего я вложил, Грейнджер? Оскорбления вряд ли можно считать достойным вознаграждением, неблагодарная.

— Не моя вина, что ты потратил столько денег, Малфой, — ответила я, пытаясь добавить высокомерия в голос, но попытка с треском провалилась. Мой счетчик счастья улетел куда-то за верхнюю границу. 

Тембр голоса Драко стал глубже и мягче, и мое возбуждение вернулось, когда он прижался губами к моему уху.

— Это полностью твоя вина. Когда я купил этот дом, чье имя я должен был увидеть в списке жильцов, как не твое? Я приходил к тебе, чтобы понаблюдать, как ты будешь пресмыкаться передо мной, а я буду наслаждаться тем, что я твой хозяин и господин, но тебя всё время не было дома. Я даже в коридоре дежурил, чтобы поймать тебя, когда ты будешь возвращаться домой, но это тоже не принесло успеха. 

— Ты — высокомерный… — начала я, но он продолжал говорить. Какова мать, таков и сын, наверное…

— И тогда мне стало любопытно: «Почему Грейнджер живет в этой дыре? И почему она даже на улицу не выходит? Неужели она стала еще страшнее с нашей последней встречи?»

Я попыталась ударить его локтем в живот, но он не позволил.

— Я накажу тебя позже, — хрипло сказал он, — но сначала я хочу закончить рассказ. На чем я остановился?

— На том, как был полной задницей. 

Он не обратил на меня внимания.

— И тогда я подумал: «Боже, если она даже никуда не _выходит_ , должно быть, она такая толстая…» — мой успешный удар локтем в живот прервал его. — Ну я и решил узнать, где ты работаешь. Итак, я нанял частного детектива…

— Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Ты же шутишь, да?

— …И он узнал, где ты работаешь…

— Ты _преследовал_ меня! Это незаконно! Тебя арестовать нужно! 

— …И тогда я попытался устроиться на работу в «Bewitched»…

— Как будто в «Bewitched» когда-нибудь возьмут такого бестолкового, как ты, Малфой. Одна твоя статья, и наши продажи катастрофически упадут…

— …А этот мерзкий Мозли не принял меня. Так что я купил компанию…

— Ты сошел с ума. Нет, ты ненормальный! Душевнобольной! 

— …И заставил Мозли назначить тебя моей наставницей…

— …Да ты хуже, чем Дамблдор. Все эти коварные интриги…

— …А потом я увидел _тебя_ — нисколько не страшную и не толстую, конечно же. Совсем наоборот, на самом деле-то.

Я резко выдохнула:

— Малфой, это что, был комплимент? Должно быть, скоро конец света наступит! 

— …А потом я увидел твою статью и свое имя в ней.

Он отпустил меня и развернул лицом к себе. Обняв за талию, он притянул меня ближе, большим пальцем руки проводя по дорожкам от высохших слёз на моих щеках. Это был настолько простой, настолько интимный жест, что я удивилась, что Малфой умеет быть таким нежным. Под ложечкой чувствовалось что-то странное, но приятное: не дрожь, но и не стук — нечто среднее. 

— Ты не должен был видеть, — ответила я, внезапно смутившись.

— Но я _видел_. Подыщи подходящего, подружись, покорми, переспи, позабудь и приплетенный к этому Драко Малфой. Я сказал себе: «Вызов принят. О Драко Малфое невозможно забыть». И я действительно сначала хотел доказать, что ты не права, Грейнджер, но в какой-то момент это стало уже не столько вызовом, сколько необходимостью выиграть. Вместо того, чтобы доказать тебе, что ты никогда не сможешь забыть обо мне, я понял, что это я никогда не смогу забыть тебя.

Я самодовольно улыбнулась, стараясь скрыть, что в душе я просто визжала от восторга. Действительно, как часто девушке говорят, что она незабываема?

Я не сводила с него взгляда, размышляя, правду ли он говорит. Слишком невероятно, чтобы немедленно поверить в это. Если всё, что он мне сказал только что — ложь, то Драко Малфой на самом деле мастер обмана. Но он казался искренним, так решительно глядя мне в глаза, я чувствовала его искренность.

— Итак, в последний, мать его, раз я спрашиваю тебя: я выиграл? — закончил он.

Приблизившись к нему, я провела руками по открытым участкам его груди и обняла его за шею. Поднявшись на носочки, я нежно, целомудренно поцеловала его в губы. Конечно, Драко Малфой никогда и ни за что не упустит своей выгоды, и он подтвердил это, превратив поцелуй в нечто отчаянно страстное. 

Когда до меня дошло, что происходит, моя блузка уже была снята и куда-то отброшена, а я теребила пояс халата Драко. Как и субботним вечером, он подталкивал меня назад, где, я уверена, было что-нибудь плоское и горизонтальное, куда он может положить меня, будь это кровать, диван или пол.

— Еще нет, — тихо сказала я ему в губы, когда он вжал меня своим телом в кровать. — Ты еще не выиграл. Но ты уже близок к победе. Очень близок.

Он наклонился, целуя обнаженные участки моего тела, а затем вернулся к моим губам.

Я чувствовала, что он улыбается.

— Тогда, думаю, я просто не должен отступать, пока не выиграю.


	11. Эпилог. Три «О»

**_Два года спустя…_ **

Три «О». 

«Выглядит простым до ужаса. Я _ненавижу_ простоту. Хм, может, мне это подчеркнуть? Но как это сделать? Чтоб их, эти непонятные маггловские штуковины. Где же эта чертова кнопка для… ага! Вот она. Эта маленькая кнопка с подчеркнутой Ч.

Интересно, для чего эта наклонная К?»

_ Три «О». _

«О-о-о! Фантастика!

А эта кнопка с буквой Ж…» 

**_ Три «О». _ **

«Великолепно! Намного, намного лучше, я бы сказал! Да я просто гений!

Как бы то ни было, вернемся к моей чудесной статье».

«Что еще за три «О»?» — спросите вы. Ну, три «О» — это простейший список из трех слов на букву О. Он очень похож на тот паршивый список из пяти «П», но превосходит его по всем статьям. Это руководство для мужчин — не для женщин, конечно же; если они попытаются применить его на практике, это будет выглядеть как крайняя степень отчаяния — о том, как заполучить женщину своей мечты и удержать её.

Список выглядит следующим образом:

_\- Опои её;_

_\- Очаруй её;_

_\- Обвенчайся с ней._

У этого списка нет никаких вариантов, и если я услышу подобный бред, то буду очень недоволен. Это чистой воды плагиат. И я по судам затаскаю того неудачника, который посмеет со мной спорить.

Без вариантов. Потому что да, это _мой_ список, _моё_ руководство, _мой_ «режим» для бедняг, которые не настолько красивы (как я), умны (как я) или обаятельны (я должен повторить это в третий раз?), чтобы заполучить женщину, которую хотят. 

Этот список говорит сам за себя, так что если вам всё ещё нужно… э-э-э…

«Обговорить? Нет, я уже использовал «говорит».

Внести ясность? Звучит забавно.

Я совершенно точно видел, как Грейнджер на днях использовала «синонимы»… ага! Нашел. А она еще меня тупицей называла за неумение «гулить». Какая чушь! Все умеют гулить! 

Итак. Уточнить… объяснить… растолковать… разложить по полочкам… Разложить по полочкам? Звучит так по-грейнджеровски — умно и самоуверенно. Идеально». 

Этот список говорит сам за себя, так что если вам всё ещё нужно… _разложить по полочкам каждый пункт_ … то даже не ввязывайтесь в это. Ни одной женщине не нужен парень-идиот. Но поскольку я сегодня особенно добр, то… э-э-э… _объясню_ … чуточку подробнее. 

_Опои её_. Это просто. Пригласи её в дорогой ресторан. Желательно, в свой собственный. Но она не должна знать об этом. В этом вся соль! Взять меня, например (раз уж я — идеальный показатель успешности списка): я не говорил ей, что «La Bouchee» принадлежит мне. Если бы она об этом узнала, то раскусила бы меня задолго до того, как я бы успел претворить свои планы в жизнь. Она слишком умна, на самом деле… 

Что-то я не о том. Не имеет значения. Думаю, вы уяснили смысл. Я не собираюсь ради вас лишний раз нажимать на клавиши. 

_Очаруй её_. Делайте всё, что в ваших силах. Прикасайтесь к ней как можно чаще. Целуйте её. Притворитесь её возлюбленным, чтобы заставить ревновать её бывшего — она увидит, что вы намного лучше его (ума не приложу, что она нашла в своих бесполезных дружках). Проводите с ней как можно больше времени — хоть её начальника шантажируйте или постоянно маячьте в поле её зрения, чтобы она вас заметила, — или даже притворитесь, что увлеклись кем-то ещё. Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что последнее может обернуться против вас. Она может предположить худшее и вообще никогда с вами больше не заговорит. Будьте осторожны! 

Конечно, следовать моим указаниям не обязательно. Да, в моем случае это сработало, но, думаю, изобретательность — это только плюс. Не будьте скучными. Женщины не любят скучных мужчин.

_Обвенчайся с ней_. Итак, раз уж вы добрались до этого пункта, значит, вы всё сделали правильно. Говоря «всё сделали правильно», я имею в виду, что вы сделали всё в точности, как я сказал. Отлично.

— Драко, не могу поверить, что ты взял в свадебное путешествие мой ноутбук, да ещё и пользуешься им. Мерлином клянусь, если ты не займешься со мной любовью в ближайшие пять минут, я разведусь с тобой сразу же, как только мы вернемся в Британию!

Однако, если вы не смогли жениться на женщине своей мечты (как я), то вы — упрямый, скучный, никчемный мерзавец, который по праву заслужил этот отказ. Идите и сделайте всё, как надо. По-моему! Этот список и ежу понятен. Он работает! 

И я знаю, о чем говорю, потому что я, Драко Люциус Малфой, уже показал вам, как это делается.


End file.
